Salem
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Harry viaja en misión a otro país para detener a un peligroso fugitivo, quien guiado por órdenes de su hermano, planea el mayor de los peligros para la seguridad de los magos y brujas de Inglaterra.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Primero apareció una figura encapuchada. Era alta y llevaba una túnica negra, andrajosa y manchada de barro en los bajos. Escudriñó el callejón en el que se había aparecido, totalmente a oscuras. Miró al cielo, colmado de estrellas. Sacó entonces un puro y lo encendió. Mientras fumaba, miraba a veces su reloj de muñeca y se impacientaba, aunque a ratos se mostraba preocupado. Era evidente que esperaba a alguien.

Por fin, un pequeño estallido le hizo ver que aquel a quien estaba esperando había llegado por fin.

―Por Merlín, Rodolphus, sí que has tardado.

―Si crees que tú ibas a hacerlo mejor, haber entrado en el Ministerio ―se quedó Rodolphus Lestrange a su hermano.

―No era mi intención ofenderte ―se disculpó Rabastan Lestrangre ―. ¿Lo tienes? ¿Ha habido problemas?

―Había aurores en el Ministerio, patrullando los pasillos. Pero lo he conseguido, sí.

Llevaba una pequeña caja bajo su brazo derecho, la cual depositó sobre un contenedor de basura. Tras abrirla, Rabastan comprobó que dentro había una simple zapatilla de deporte, vieja y sucia.

―¿Nos llevará al lugar correcto? ―quiso saber.

―Sí, lo hará. En unos minutos, podremos irnos.

Rabastan paseó cerca de su hermano, mientras este se había sentado y apoyado su espada contra el contenedor.

―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó Rodolphus.

―Tan seguro como que aquí no podemos quedarnos. En las últimas semanas, las emboscadas por parte de los aurores se han hecho más fuertes. A ti por casi te matan. ¿Tienes mis instrucciones? ―Rodolphus sacó un pequeño frasco con una sustancia plateada y brillante en su interior ― No lo utilices salvo que sea estrictamente necesario.

―¿Quieres decir si tú mueres?

―Exacto. Si yo muero, entonces tendrás que utilizar eso.

Rodolphus asintió y se guardó el frasquito de nuevo en su túnica. Rabastan, por su parte, se puso alerta.

―¿Qué te ocurre? ―quiso saber Rodolphus, alarmado.

―¿No has sentido eso?

Uno a uno, varias figuras fueron apareciendo a ambos lados del callejón.

―¡Cogedlos! ―ordenó uno de ellos.

De inmediato, la zapatilla que había en la caja comenzó a brillar.

―¡Rápido! ¡Toca el traslador! ―ordenó Rabastan mientras sacaba su varita.

―¿Y tú? ―Rodolphus había sacado también su varita y pronunciaba hechizos defensivos.

―Es demasiado tarde, Rodolphus, vete ahora. Tienes mis instrucciones.

―Pero… ―Rodolphus era terco, siempre lo había sido. Pero Rabastan era mayor y más fuerte que su hermano pequeño. Eso había sido él siempre por su parte.

―¡Corre!

Esta vez, Rodolphus obedeció. Corrió hasta la caja que contenía el traslador y lo tocó. Lo último que vio, antes de tener esa sensación como de un gancho tirando de él, fue a su hermano siendo aturdido por varios hechizos.

Se sintió transportado a través de un vórtice, hasta que cayó sobre verde hierba. Era de día y el sol brillaba. Se le hacía raro, porque acababa de dejar un Reino Unido sumido en la noche.

Sintió entonces unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Alzó la mirada y vio a una mujer, ataviada con un vestido largo y con un chal que le cubría los hombros. Hacía algo de viento, Rodolphus pudo notarlo.

―Buenas tardes. Me esperaba a dos personas. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―Rodolphus se notaba cansado, muy cansado ― Tranquilo, ahora necesitas descansar ―la mujer movió la mano hacia él, provocando que Rodolphus se sumiese en un profundo sueño.


	2. Investigación

**1**

**Investigación**

―¿Qué coño ha pasado?

Si algo caracterizaba al Jefe de la Oficina de los Aurores, Spencer Tigh, era que siempre estaba soltando tacos. Cuando se levantaba por las mañanas, cuando iba al trabajo y cuando lo dejaba. Los aurores incluso tenían un pequeño tarro en el que iban poniendo un knut cada vez que Tigh decía una palabra malsonante. Ya habían tenido que llenar el tarro varias veces, y con el dinero se habían pagado la cafetera manual y cantidad de material de oficina.

―Anoche, a las veintitrés cero cero, los mortífagos Rabastan Lestrange y Rodolphus Lestrange se aparecieron en un callejón cercano al edificio Old Bailey, aquí, en Londres. Conseguimos capturar a Rabastan, pero Rodolphus escapó en un traslador, presumiblemente ilegal ―Harry Potter narraba los hechos sucedidos hacía tan sólo unas horas.

Spencer Tigh se dio la vuelta y miró a Potter. Ni siquiera centró su atención en Ronald Weasley, el compañero de trabajo de Potter.

―¿Cómo que escapó?

―No pudimos detenerle a tiempo, señor.

Tigh siguió andando.

―¿Sabemos a dónde fue?

―Lo estamos investigando, pero si se tratase de un traslador ilegal, y con toda seguridad que así lo sea, será difícil seguirle la pista ―indicó esta vez Ron.

―Está bien. Esto es lo que haremos. El Ministro me presiona con este tema de los mortífagos, así que trataremos de mantenerlo todo en secreto. Lo último que necesita ahora la Oficina de Aurores es que se sepa que un mortífago se nos ha escapado de las manos. No ahora que hablan de cortarnos la financiación ―cierto era que ya no quedaban tantos mortífagos sueltos, y que, por tanto, la Oficina de Aurores ya no eran tan necesaria (el cuerpo mismo se había creado durante la Primera Guerra Mágica). Por ello, pesaba sobre las cabezas de todos los aurores la amenaza de recibir menos dinero por parte del Ministerio ―. Potter, Weasley, os pongo al cargo de este asunto. Ponedme al tanto de todo lo que sepáis.

Tigh entró en una sala, dejándoles solos.

―Bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Harry pensó por un momento.

―Hablemos primero con Lestrange, antes de que se lo lleven a Azkaban. Al menos a ver si así logramos no tener que recurrir a los de la Oficina de Trasladores.

Llegaron hasta las celdas que el Ministerio tenía próximas a las salas del Wizengamot.

―¿La táctica del auror bueno y el auror malo? ―preguntó Ron.

―Por supuesto que sí. Tú haz esta vez del malo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ron sonrió.

―Será todo un placer.

Entraron en una sala de interrogatorio. Lestrange estaba sentado en una silla, con las muñecas unidas mediante cadenas. Ron pasó a su lado y tiró fuertemente el dossier con el expediente de Lestrange sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, se apoyó en una pared y sacó un cigarrillo. Harry, por su parte, se sentó delante de Lestrange y abrió el dossier. "El auror malo", pensó Harry. Si Hermione se enteraba de que Ron había estado fumando, lo mataría.

―Muy bien, Lestrange. Hagamos esto fácil. No serías el primer mortífago que confiesa sus planes… o los de sus compañeros. El Ministerio es magnánimo con quienes le ayudan. Si nos cuentas lo que queremos saber, lo tendremos en cuenta y, quien sabe, muy probablemente te reduzcan la pena.

Lestrange soltó una risotada.

―¿Crees que soy idiota, Potter? ¿O que soy nuevo? Yo he estado en esas salas. He asistido a mi propio juicio. Me mandaron a Azkaban cuando los dementores eran los jefes del cotarro. Tengo entendido que ahora lo habéis convertido en un burdo motel de carretera. Así que ya puedes volver por donde has venido, Potter. No te diré nada.

Harry miró a Ron.

―Te he dicho que podríamos hacer las cosas por las buenas, pero ahora tendremos que esperar al Veritaserum y…

De repente, Lestrange comenzó a agitarse y convulsionarse. Una especie de espuma blanca le comenzó a salir de la boca. Instintivamente, Harry se lanzó al cuello del mortífago para impedir que cualquier tipo de sustancia entrase en él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lestrange cayó muerto sobre la mesa.

Harry miró a Ron. Se podría decir que tan pronto y ya estaban jodidos.

Minutos después, operarios del Ministerio analizaban la escena del suicidio. Entre los investigadores que allí se encontraban, estaba el padre de Ron, el señor Weasley.

―Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? Formas parte de la Oficina para el Control y Regulación de los Objetos Muggles. No sabía que ahora os involucrabais en temas de suicidios. A menos que…

―¿A menos que haya objetos muggles de por medio en ese suicidio? Sí, hijo. Por eso nos han llamado. Mirad.

Les enseñó una bolsita de plástico que contenía un diente.

―¿Un diente? ―quiso saber Ron, sin entender muy bien de qué iba la cosa.

―No exactamente.

―¿Un diente falso? ―añadió Harry.

―Bingo. Un diente falso. Concretamente, una de las muelas, situada más al interior y, por tanto, más próxima a la garganta.

―¿Pero para qué llevaría Lestrange un diente falso? ―preguntó Ron.

―¿Guardaba un veneno dentro?

―Bingo otra vez, Harry. El diente está hueco. Con la capacidad como albergar un veneno. Pero los de la autopsia no han encontrado restos de cualquier tipo de veneno mágico. Lo que en realidad han encontrado es… cianuro.

―¿Cianuro? Eso es una sustancia muggle ―comentó Harry.

―Exacto, hecha por muggles.

―¿Pero qué hacía Lestrange con un diente falso lleno de cianuro en la boca? ¿Dónde lo consiguió? ―preguntó Ron esta vez.

Los tres hombres salieron de la sala mientras hablaban.

―Es un método habitual que tienen los malhechores para impedir que les hagan hablar. Basta con que muerdan fuertemente el diente para que se quiebre, o tan sólo tienen que quitarlo. Tras eso, se tragan la pastilla o los polvos.

―¿Hay alguna forma de averiguar de dónde sacó Lestrange el cianuro? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Por el momento no. Intentaré averiguar de dónde sacó este diente falso, a ver si da alguna pista. Os avisaré más tarde.

―Gracias, papá ―se despidió Ron ―. Bien, Lestrange ha muerto, pero quizás ese diente pueda darnos una pista. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Oficina de Trasladores?

―Bien lo has dicho.

Al instante, subieron a la Oficina de Trasladores, en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. En la recepción, una mujer bajita y rechoncha se encontraba tras una mesa. Sobre ella había varios objetos sucios y antiguos, como una taza desportillada, un zapato de señora manchado de barro y una estilográfica oxidada.

―Buenos días, Magda ―saludó Harry.

La mujer se quitó las gafas de montura de pasta que usaba y miró a los hombres.

―Vaya, vaya, si son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Decidme, ¿qué trae a dos aurores, héroes de guerra, a la Oficina de Trasladores?

―Venimos por el asunto del traslador de los Lestrange ―comentó Ron.

―Ah, sí, sí. Venid conmigo.

Se levantó a duras penas de su asiento y entraron en una sala más grande, llena de personas que iban de aquí para allá, algunas portando objetos antiguos, algunos de ellos trasladores, otros no.

―¿Phil? ¡Phil! ―gritó Magda.

―No hace falta que grites, Magda. Estoy aquí.

―Phil, estos aurores vienen para saber acerca del traslador de los Lestrange. Te dejo con ellos.

―Sí, el traslador de los Lestrange. Síganme, por favor ―el tal Phil era un hombre que rondaba los treinta, con el pelo castaño bien peinado ―. El traslador Lestrange, lo llamamos, aunque oficialmente es el Traslador Nº 736239, una zapatilla Converse, pie izquierdo, número 42, color negro y cordones blanco. Fabricada en 1983. La teníamos preparada ayer, para una bruja que se disponía a viajar al extranjero.

―Espere, ¿quiere decir que no es un traslador ilegal, que iba a ser utilizado por alguien? ―preguntó Harry.

―Por supuesto que sí. El traslador desapareció anoche. Nos pareció extraño, pensamos que se había extraviado, pero hemos atado hilos y hemos descubierto que es el traslador Lestrange. Uno de los hermanos debió entrar anoche en el Ministerio y llevárselo.

―¿Está diciendo entonces que sabe a dónde iba ese traslador? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Por supuesto que sí ―arrancó una hoja de papel de una pequeña impresora manual ―. Veamos, veamos, veamos… Ah, aquí está. Traslador Nº 736239, destino… ah, sí. Los Estados Unidos de América.

Phil miró a los dos aurores, sonrientes, pero estos se miraron a su vez entre sí. Suspiraron largamente. Ahora tocaba averiguar a qué demonios iban los Lestrange a Estados Unidos.


	3. Razones ocultas

**2**

**Razones ocultas**

―¿En los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué cojones hace Rodolphus Lestrange en los Estados Unidos? ―el Jefe Tigh estaba furioso.

―La Oficina de Trasladores no deja lugar a dudas, señor. Y Arthur Weasley ha determinado que el diente falso que Rabastan Lestrange llevaba era de fabricación muggle ―apuntó Harry.

―Mortífagos utilizando métodos muggles… Deben estar muy desesperados. ¿Pero para qué ir hasta los Estados Unidos? ¿Qué habéis averiguado sobre eso?

―Todavía estamos en ello, señor ―comentó Ron.

―Pues seguid investigando.

Los dos aurores salieron del despacho de su jefe.

―¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Cómo sabremos qué intención tenían los hermanos Lestrange de ir a Estados Unidos? ―quiso saber Ron.

―No lo sé, pero… Espera. ¿Hermione no pasó una temporada en Nueva York, especializándose en Derecho Mágico Internacional?

Ron bufó.

―No me lo recuerdes…

Hermione estuvo fuera durante tres meses, viviendo sola en Nueva York. Ron no pudo acompañarla, ya que trabajaba a destajo, por aquel entonces, en Sortilegios Weasley. En condiciones normales, George le habría dejado ir, pero teniendo en cuenta que la muerte de Fred estaba tan reciente, Ron no quería dejar a su hermano. En cuanto Hermione volvió de Nueva York, Ron le pidió que no le volviese a abandonar nunca más.

―Podríamos hablar con ella, quizás sepa cómo funcionan las cosas en ese país.

―Claro, ¿queréis venir Ginny y tú a cenar esta noche? ―propuso Ron.

―Claro, nos veremos luego.

Horas después, los Potter y los Weasley cenaban en el hogar de Ron y Hermione.

―Voy a ir a ver si Hugo y Lily se ha acostado ya ―comentó Hermione.

―Oh, tranquila, iré yo, de paso veré a ver cómo está Hugo―dijo Ginny.

―Gracias, Ginny ―sonrió Hermione.

Tras ver cómo Ginny abandonaba el salón, Harry se dirigió a Hermione.

―Hermione, necesitamos tu ayuda.

―¿Qué os sucede? ―preguntó ella, preocupada.

―Sabemos que Rodolphus Lestrange ha huido a los Estados Unidos de América, pero no sabemos por qué. Quizás tú puedas decirnos cómo funcionan las cosas allí. A lo mejor encontramos una pista ―explicó Ron.

―Oh, bueno… La verdad es que allí las cosas funcionan de forma muy distinta a como lo hacen aquí. Para empezar, no tienen un gobierno estable.

―¿No? ―se extrañó Harry, acostumbrado a la estricta burocracia mágica inglesa.

―No. El gobierno mágico estadounidense se reduce a pequeña sede de oficinas en Nueva York, dedicada únicamente a las Relaciones Internacionales con otros países. Principalmente la exportación de productos mágicos, la gestión del deporte internacional, la Oficina de Trasladores… Pero son nulos en temas como Seguridad Mágica, por ejemplo. Y ni siquiera tienen Oficina de Aurores.

―¿Y cómo se organizan? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Mediante los aquelarres.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio. Incluso la propia palabra inspiraba algo sombrío y tenebroso.

―No me gusta cómo suena eso ―dictaminó Ron.

―Los aquelarres tiene muy mala fama, normalmente dada por los muggles, pero lo cierto es que no tienen nada de malo. Es la forma de organización que los brujos y brujas estadounidenses se han organizado desde generaciones, desde que los primeros magos ingleses llegaron a la costa noroccidental de América del Norte, renunciando a la forma inglesa de aprendizaje de la magia y desarrollando la suya propia, entrando pronto en contacto con la magia vudú. Con el paso de los años, el estudio y la práctica de la magia en Estados Unidos se ha ido desligando de otros métodos, principalmente el europeo.

―¿En qué consisten esos aquelarres? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Los aquelarres son pequeñas comunidades. Grupos de brujos y brujas que se organizan por todo el país. Generalmente hay un aquelarre por cada estado, cincuenta en total. Esos son los Aquelares Mayores. Luego están los aquelarres menores, diseminados por toda la geografía de los Estados Unidos y cuyo número es imposible de determinar. Los aquelarres menores deben obediencia a los mayores. Ha sido así siempre. Y el número de brujos y brujas por aquelarre varía.

―¿Y ha sido siempre así? ―preguntó Ron.

―Siempre. Los estadounidenses hacen poco caso al panorama internacional. Al igual que sus contrapartes muggles, han preferido vivir siempre aislados. Puede que su forma de organizarse nos parezca extraña, pero resulta realmente efectiva, porque al final está muy jerarquizada. Cada aquelarre tiene un brujo o bruja al mando, incluidos los mayores, lo que supone un conjunto de cincuenta brujos y brujos mayores… Los cincuenta brujos y brujas más poderosos del país.

―La sede de oficinas de Nueva York… ¿es un aquelarre? ―preguntó Harry.

―No, simplemente lo utilizan como enlace con el mundo exterior. Es la entrada y salida del país. Está gestionado por los Aquelarres Mayores.

―¿Y cómo funciona la magia allí? Has dicho que es distinta a como la realizamos aquí ―comentó Harry.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí. La magia estadounidense bebe mucho de la magia vudú, la cual todavía opera en el sur del país. Los brujos y brujas americanos… todavía realizan magia con varita, aunque también la hacen sin ella. Algunos han desarrollado poderes, los cuales ejecutan con el poder de su mente: telekinesis, control mental, pirokinesis…

―Se podría decir que son muy poderosos ―determinó Ron.

―Se podría decir que han visto más allá de la magia con varita.

―¿Tienen escuelas de magia? ―preguntó Harry.

―La más importante es la Academia de Salem. Hay otros centros de aprendizaje diseminados por el país, pero no alcanzan el grado de escuelas. Y, a decir verdad, cada aquelarre es un pequeño centro de estudios. En Estados Unidos impera el aprendizaje de boca a boca. Bueno, ¿os he ayudado en algo?

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

―No demasiado, a menos que haya algo en la magia estadounidense que Lestrange está buscando. Si ven más allá de la varita, ¿qué cosas pueden hacer?

Hermione meditó por un momento en silencio.

―Bueno, han perfeccionado el uso de la magia sin varita, pueden ejecutar poderes como el movimiento de objetos… Saben lanzar conjuros, maldiciones… Y no son principiantes en la magia negra.

―Espera un momento ―le detuvo Ron ― ¿Magia negra?

Hermione le miró.

―Sí, la verdad es que siempre han sido muy ociosos. La magia negra, aunque está prohibida en todos los aquelarres, no quiere decir que no se practique. Magia negra es sinónimo de poder: dominio de las sombras, hechizos más poderosos… resurrección.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

―¿Resurrección? ―dejó caer Harry.

De repente, la verdad, y la razón por la que Lestrange había ido a Estados Unidos, cayó sobre ellos como un jarro de agua helada. Lestrange había ido hasta allí para buscar a algún brujo o bruja que dominase el poder de la resurrección. ¿Y quién era la persona más importante en el mundo para un mortífago? ¿A quién resucitaría antes que a cualquier otro?

―Voldemort ―soltaron los tres.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron hacían sabedor a Tigh de la razón por la que Rodolphus Lestrange había ido a Estados Unidos.

―¿Planea resucitar a El que no debe ser nombrado? ―preguntó Tigh, con incredulidad.

―Sí, señor. Creemos que esa es la razón principal ―dijo Harry.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer.

Spencer Tigh apoyó las manos en su escritorio.

―Joder… Está bien, esto no puede trascender de estas paredes. Vais a ir a Estados Unidos. Averiguad dónde está Lestrange y detenedle antes de que cumpla con su amenaza, ¿de acuerdo? ―los dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza ―. Partís en una hora.

Y una hora después, Harry y Ron estaban en la Oficina de Trasladores, esperando a que su traslador con dirección a Nueva York estuviese listo. De repente, apareció Hermione.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―quiso saber Ron al verla entrar en la Oficina.

―He pensado que necesitaríais asesoramiento. La verdad es que no sabéis nada de la sociedad mágica estadounidense.

Ron miró a Harry.

―Por mí no hay problema. Será como en los viejos tiempos ―confesó Harry.

Los tres se rieron.

―¿Señores Potter y Weasley? Su traslador está listo ―un funcionario de la Oficina apareció detrás de ellos.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo Ron.

Les condujeron hasta una sala, donde había una lata de sopa oxidada.

―En unos minutos, el traslador les permitirá viajar ―anunció el funcionario.

El traslador, entonces, comenzó a brillar. Los tres lo tocaron con un dedo y, al instante, se sintieron impulsados hacia un vórtice. Al rato, aterrizaron sobre un frío y duro suelo.

―Traslador con origen en Londres, Inglaterra, llega a Nueva York a las 2 de la mañana.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron a duras penas. Delante de ellos había un hombre bajito, de pelo canoso y con un gracioso bigote. Vestía una túnica negra y llevaba un portafolios en una mano. Con la otra, apuntaba algo en un papel.

―Hola, soy Harry Potter. Ellos son Ronald y Hermione Weasley.

El hombre dejó de escribir y le estrechó una mano a cada uno.

―Yo soy Carter Lewis. Un placer. Bueno… Bienvenidos a los Estados Unidos de América. Se encuentran ahora mismo en el enlace con el extranjero, en la ciudad d Nueva York. Estaré a su servicio el tiempo que pasen en la ciudad. Pero antes, necesito saber el motivo de su viaje.

Los tres se miraron. Quizás el hecho de que estaban buscando a un peligroso mortífago no era prudente decirlo.

―Vamos al Aquelarre de Salem. Ese es nuestro motivo ―anunció Hermione.


	4. Aquelarre

**3**

**Aquelarre**

Horas después, los tres se encontraban en el bar de un hotel en el que se habían alojado, cerca de Times Square. Habrían aceptado la oferta que Carter Lewis les había hecho, pero preferían ir por libre, así como tampoco levantar demasiadas sospechas. Los aquelarres eran independientes unos de los otros, únicamente se relacionaban para asuntos mayores o que implicasen un peligro inminente o futuro. Por eso preferían no decir nada más a los magos de la oficina de enlace con el extranjero, porque cuanto menos supieran, mejor.

Ron miraba todo el rato a la calle. Nunca había estado en una ciudad tan grande. Él era un hombre de campo, y apenas caminaba por Londres. Por eso estaba tan fascinado con Nueva York y con sus ciudadanos tan extravagantes.

―Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Al Aquelarre de Salem? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Sí, es quizás el único sitio donde podemos empezar. Es uno de los aquelarres más poderosos del país. Tengo entendido que están al tanto de todo lo mágico que sucede en Estados Unidos. Y la Academia de Salem está allí, igualmente podemos ir, me gustaría ver a una vieja amiga.

―Entonces, a Salem ―sentenció Harry.

Tomaron un tren desde la estación Grand Central de la ciudad. Como si de una especie de King's Cross se tratase, la estación Grand Central de Nueva York tenía un nivel oculto, sólo visible para los brujos y brujas de la ciudad y de todo el país. Al igual que servía como estación de tren y metro para los muggles, los brujos tenían sus propias líneas de tren que enlazaban con otras partes del país, así como su propia línea de metro, que llevaba mágicamente a cualquier lugar de la ciudad.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron un tren con dirección a Salem.

―Dime, Hermione, ¿por qué Salem resulta ser el lugar más importante para los brujos americanos? ―le preguntó Harry a su mejor amiga.

―1692 se convirtió en un año clave. No sólo para Salem y sus habitantes, sino también para todos los habitantes mágicos de las Trece Colonias Inglesas, pues en aquel entonces todavía no existían los Estados Unidos de América. Y también fue un año clave para todos los seres mágicos del mundo entero. ¿Sabes por qué?

―Fue el año de la promulgación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto ―contestó Harry.

―Exacto. Naturalmente, aunque a muchos les gusta pensarlo, ambos hechos no tienen relación alguna, sólo una semejanza, la caza de brujas. El Estatuto se confeccionó en 1689. Por aquel entonces, Salem era una pacífica población al norte del territorio que conformaban las Trece Colonias. Pero en 1692, varios hombres y mujeres de Salem fueron acusados de brujería. Se llevaron a cabo, entonces, los famosos Juicios de Salem, que ajusticiaron a los acusados, ahorcándolos. Fue en ese momento que representantes de todos los aquelarres del país se reunieron en Philadelphia, el mismo año de los Juicios, y decretaron el secreto absoluto. Se mantendrían alejados de los muggles para siempre, para así asegurar su propia existencia.

―¿Y lo cumplieron? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Naturalmente, hay contadas excepciones. Los casos más notables fueron la Guerra de Independencia, donde representantes de los aquelarres asistieron a la Declaración de Independencia en 1776 y proveyeron de hombres y mujeres a las tropas independentistas. Y después estuvieron las dos guerras mundiales.

―¿Y actualmente?

―Bueno… Los muggles americanos son muy creyentes. Los brujos y brujas están en el imaginario popular. Todo lo que hayas oído sobre ellos de boca de un norteamericano es cierto: los aquelarres, su dominio de la magia… A ellos no les importa, pues no les hace daño. Más bien les da fama y algo de dinero, ya que algunos Jefes de los Aquelarres Mayores son tan famosos que no pueden escapar a la atención de importantes muggles del mundo de las finanzas o Hollywood.

―Espera ―le detuvo Ron ―. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay actores y actrices que han firmado… pactos con brujos?

―Sí, eso mismo ―confesó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Al rato, habían llegado a Salem.

―¿Dónde se encuentra la Academia? ―quiso saber Harry.

―La Academia se sitúa en el número 115 de la Calle Derby, en la famosa Casa Derby. Es un edificio que, a simple vista, parece una casa, pero los brujos y brujas de Salem lo han hechizado para ocultar su verdadero uso.

Minutos después, estaban frente a la llamada Casa Derby.

―¿Esto es? Si parece una casa normal y corriente ―comentó Ron.

―Ya os dije que la educación mágica en este país se desarrolla, principalmente, en los aquelarres. Las academias como esta dan cobijo a aquellos que no pueden aprender en sus propios hogares. Es por aquí.

Hermione los llevó hasta la puerta principal, donde llamó. Un hombre ataviado con traje de mayordomo les recibió.

―¿Sí?

―Estoy buscando a Laura Higgs.

―¿Y quién pregunta por ella? ―el mayordomo, un hombre alto y entrado en años, parecía arisco.

―Me llamo Hermione Weasley, aunque ella me conoció con el apellido Granger. Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente.

El mayordomo miró a Hermione de arriba abajo durante un momento, pero finalmente les dejó pasar a los tres.

―Esperen aquí.

Al rato, una mujer bajita, de tez oscura y el pelo afro apareció en lo alto de una escalera.

―¿Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?

La mujer bajó las escaleras mientras sonreía. Cuando estuvo por fin delante de Hermione, la rodeó en un abrazo, al igual que Hermione.

―Hola, Laura. Me alegra volver a verte después de tantos años. Pero ya no soy Hermione Granger. Me he casado y ahora me apellido Weasley.

―Vaya, vaya, ¿y quién es el afortunado, querida? ―Hermione señaló a Ron. Laura silbó largamente ―. Te felicito por tu buen gusto. Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí, en Salem?

―Lamento no haberte avisado de mi llegada, pero ha ocurrido algo y hemos tenido que venir lo antes posible. Dime… ¿Cass sigue siendo la Jefa del Aquelarre de Salem?

Laura ensombreció el semblante.

―Cass dejó de ser Jefa del Aquelarre hace un par de años. Fue desplazada por otro. Más joven y más fuerte.

―Suena como si no te gustase ―indicó Hermione.

―Hay que estar loco para estar de acuerdo con la forma en que David Van Garrett está llevando el aquelarre, querida. No se da cuenta de que el Aquelarre de Salem, uno de los más poderosos del país, está perdiendo poder. Y el resto de Aquelarres Mayores nos miran con ambición. Si sienten que somos débiles, entonces aprovecharan el momento. Pero Van Garrett es un brujo muy poderoso. No ha surgido nadie, aún, que pueda apartarle.

―Pero… ¿y tú? Creía que Cass te tenía entre sus favoritos para sucederle.

―No soy lo bastante fuerte, Hermione. Y prefiero estar aquí, en mi pequeño santuario, enseñando a futuras generaciones.

―Señorita, perdóneme que le interrumpa. ¿Es posible hablar con el tal David Van Garrett? ―preguntó Harry.

Laura se quedó mirando a Harry.

―¿Y usted es?

―Harry Potter.

La joven evaluó a Harry mientras esbozaba una mirada curiosa.

―¿El famoso Harry Potter que derrotó al mago tenebroso más grande de Inglaterra?

―Sí… soy yo ―Harry nunca se acostumbraría a su fama ―. No sabía que se me conociese aquí.

―A los Aquelarres Mayores siempre llegan noticias del exterior. Como la de que un bebé despojó a un mago oscuro de sus poderes y, dieciséis años después, le derrotó de una vez por todas. Naturalmente, muchos de los Jefes de los Aquelarres consideran al tal Voldemort un mago de pacotilla. Más de uno habría podido derrotarlo.

―Sinceramente, no lo sé y tampoco es de mi interés evaluar el poder de un Jefe de Aquelarre. Voldemort murió hace años, para alivio mío y descanso de mi familia y amigos. Dígame, por favor, si podemos hablar con el tal Van Garrett.

Laura les pidió que le acompañasen. Los llevó fuera y caminaron por la calle.

―David Van Garrett es un hombre orgulloso, tenedlo presente. Pero es también curioso. Querrá recibir a tres magos venidos de Inglaterra, máxime si uno de ellos es el famoso Harry Potter. Por aquí ―torcieron la calle y llegaron hasta una casa enorme, apartada de las demás. Con paredes blancas, la casa parecía lo más normal posible. ―. Bienvenidos al Aquelarre de Salem.

Entraron en la mansión. En el vestíbulo, vieron a varias personas, de edades comprendidas entre los diez y los sesenta años. Laura condujo a Harry, Ron y Hermione hasta un pequeño salón, tras hablar con un joven. Minutos después, un hombre entró en el salón, seguido de otro hombre y una mujer.

―Laura Higgs, veo que te has dignado a salir de la Academia por un rato.

―David, he venido a verte porque hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo. Te presento al matrimonio formado por Ronald y Hermione Weasley… y a Harry Potter.

David Van Garrett miró a los recién llegados. Van Garrett era un hombre alto, joven. En la flor de la vida, se podía decir. Vestía ropas muggles: pantalón vaquero, una camisa morada y un suéter negro por encima. Nadie diría que era la cabeza principal de un aquelarre tan famoso como el de Salem, sino que más bien parecía un treintañero que trabajase en una pequeña empresa y estuviese casado y con un hijo.

―Ah, sí, el famoso Harry Potter. Supongo que ahora me explicará porque se ha desplazado hasta aquí, hasta mi casa, pero antes, le presento a Michael Lowell, mi segundo al mando. Y a mi esposa, Melissa Van Garrett ―todos se saludaron ―. Bien, señor Potter, por favor, siéntense. ¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido? ―preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

―Señor Van Garrett, gracias por recibirme. Soy auror del Ministerio de Magia inglés. Estamos tras la pista de un peligroso asesino en serie. Creemos que ha venido a los Estados Unidos para buscar algún tipo de magia que le permita resucitar a un poderoso mago oscuro.

―¿Se refiere a Rodolphus Lestrange y sus intentos por resucitar a Lord Voldemort? ―preguntó Van Garrett.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, confusos, ante lo que Van Garrett acababa de decir.

―¿Cómo…? ―quiso saber Ron.

―¿Cómo se tal cosa? Por favor… Soy David Van Garrett, Jefe del Aquelarre de Salem, uno de los más famosos y poderosos de los Estados Unidos de América. Si hay algo que sé, es todo lo que pasa en este país. Y Rodolphus Lestrange ya ha pasado por aquí. Les lleva algo de ventaja, ¿sabían?

―¿Y a donde ha ido? ―preguntó Harry, ansioso.

Van Garrett soltó una risa que a Harry le pareció desagradable.

―No lo dijo. Su petición era irrealizable para mí, por varias razones. No resucitamos a la gente porque sí, eso es magia negra. Sólo lo hacemos en contadas ocasiones y si de verdad es necesario. Caso de que haya juicios, por ejemplo. La magia negra nunca trae nada bueno. Aquello que vuelve de la Muerte nunca es lo mismo que aquello que lo dejó. En fin, alguien que ha visto a la Parca con sus propios ojos… ¿cómo puede volver a ser el mismo? No… Sería un ser oscuro, antinatural… Ya sé que su mago oscuro era todo eso, pero resucitarlo, créanme, sería peor. Por eso le dije a Lestrange que no le ayudaría.

―¿Y qué pasó después? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Le ofrecí quedarse en el aquelarre durante un tiempo, pero él me dijo que no, que sabía que lo estaban buscando. Me dijo que buscaría en otros aquelarres, que habría alguno que cumpliría con su deseo. Así que le dejé irse.

―¿Ha permitido a ese hombre marcharse, sabiendo lo que planea hacer? ―Harry estaba indignado.

―Primero. Esto es un problema suyo, señor Potter. De los magos ingleses, más bien. Francamente, no vi que Lestrange llevase un cadáver consigo, y eso que parecía viajar con lo puesto. Lo más seguro es que quiera aprender la manera de traer a los muertos a la vida y, después de eso, volver por donde vino y resucitar a su Señor. Y segundo. Por si no se ha dado cuenta ya, se lo digo ahora. La relación entre los aquelarres no es… precisamente buena. Hay competencia desleal, si podemos llamarlo así. Rivalidades ancestrales, enfrentamientos… Por no decir que también tenemos que lidiar con los aquelarres menores. Existen muchas familias a las que les gustaría llamar a la puerta de la casa de un Aquelarre Mayor y liquidar a toda la línea familiar. Así que no, perdone que no hiciese nada por detener a aquel hombre.

Los tres se miraron un momento.

―¿Puede darnos alguna pista de a dónde ha podido ir? ―preguntó Harry.

―Todos los aquelarres son importantes a su medida. Pero algunos destacan por encima de otros: Los Ángeles, Nueva Orleans, Washington… Podría ser que Lestrange se haya paseado por los cincuenta Aquelarres Mayores, pero esa es tarea difícil. Miren, si quieren, quédense esta noche a descansar. Mañana les proporcionaré información útil. ¿Les parece bien?

Finalmente, los tres asintieron. Al parecer, pasarían la noche en Salem.


	5. Manifestaciones

**4**

**Manifestaciones**

Por la noche, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían sido instalados en una de las múltiples habitaciones de la mansión. Laura les trajo mantas y sábanas, pues las noches empezaban a ser frías. Cuando terminó de traer todo lo que los invitados precisaban, encendió las velas de la habitación con un simple movimiento de su mano. Ron y Harry parecían impresionados.

―Piroquinesis ―comentó Harry. Laura asintió con la cabeza ―. La habilidad para crear fuego ¿Cómo lo haces?

―No es tan difícil, cuando por fin lo has controlado. Pero es una habilidad que requiere práctica, nada más.

―¿Quieres decir que cualquiera de nosotros podríamos realizarla? ―preguntó Ron, curioso.

Laura rió.

―Cualquiera podría realizar la piroquinesis, Ron, no es una habilidad que se aprenda. Es la magia que está dentro de todos nosotros. La piroquinesis no es más que una manifestación de nuestra magia. Igual que cualquier otra habilidad: telequinesis, control mental, teletransporte…

―Pero nosotros también podemos hacer todo eso ―contrarrestó Ron.

―Sí, pero precisáis de una varita. Vuestro mundo, vuestras habilidades, giran en torno a ellas. Si no tuvieseis vuestras varitas… ¿qué sería de vosotros? Bien, pues eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo nosotros durante siglos, aprender la magia sin valernos de objetos ―miró su reloj de pulsera ―. Es tarde. Descansad un poco. Mañana David os hará partícipes de lo que sabe. Buenas noches.

Laura cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándoles solos.

―Todo eso son tonterías. ¿Magia sin varitas? ―Ron estaba incrédulo.

―No todos funcionan igual, Ron ―dijo Hermione ―. Los brujos y brujas estadounidenses han vivido en condiciones normales a los ingleses durante mucho tiempo. Esto no es más que otra forma de ver las cosas. Vayamos a dormir, mañana podremos determinar qué hacer ―vio que Harry no parecía dispuesto a irse a dormir ―. Harry, ¿vas a alguna parte?

―No tengo sueño, Hermione. Creo que iré a dar un paseo por la mansión.

―Está bien, pero no vuelvas demasiado tarde. Además, hay algo que me da mala espina ―comentó Ron, preocupado.

Harry sonrió y abandonó la habitación. Aunque los pisos superiores de la mansión estaban en penumbra y un silencio relativo, Harry podía ver luz y oír sonidos que provenían del piso más bajo. Bajó con cuidado hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada. De ahí, fue al salón.

Por lo que pudo ver, el Aquelarre de Salem estaba muy concurrido. En el salón había una considerable cantidad de personas, todas brujas y brujos, ataviados con curiosos vestidos algunos, los más mayores. Los jóvenes llevaban ropa muggles. En una esquina nada más entrar, a un lado, había un grupo de niños. Intentaban mover varios objetos. Algunos lo conseguían. Otros no. Harry los observaba desde una distancia prudencial, hasta que una niña le miró.

―¿Quiere probar?

Harry sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza, avergonzado.

―Gracias, pero esto no es lo mío. Nunca he efectuado la telequinesis.

―Eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo. No es más que magia… Una manifestación de la magia que corre por nuestras venas ―explicó la niña.

Harry recordó las palabras que Laura les acababa de decir hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Al parecer, aquello era parte de su enseñanza. Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a los niños, que se le quedaron mirando.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer?

―¿Ve esa cucharilla de allí? Trate de atraerla hacia usted.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Mover la mano o algo así?

La educada niña, de rubios y rizados cabellos, rió.

―Si quiere… O puede hacerlo sólo con la mente, no hacen falta florituras. Adelante.

Harry miró la cucharilla. Era una simple cucharilla de plata, depositada en el suelo. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, porque pensó que eso era lo que tenía que hacer… Pero la cucharilla siguió en su sitio.

―Es imposible…

―No lo es. No piense que quiere mover esa cucharilla, señor. Muévala. Es su magia quien mueve la cucharilla. Haga que su magia la mueva.

Harry miró a la niña, poco convencido, aunque trató de hacer lo que le decía. A los pocos segundos, consiguió atraer la cucharilla hacia él.

―Lo hice… Lo hice ―sonrió Harry.

La niña sonrió y aplaudió, igual que el resto de niños.

―Bravo… Bravo ―David Van Garrett se aproximó a ellos, dando unos pequeños aplausos ―. Para ser alguien que nunca ha practicado la telequinesis sin varita, es todo un logro. Niños, ¿no creéis que ya es tarde para estar jugando a la telequinesia? Dejad descansar a nuestro invitado e id a dormir.

Los niños se levantaron y se despidieron de Harry. Este se puso también en pie y le tendió la cucharilla a Van Garrett.

―Creo que esto es suyo.

―Puede quedársela, señor Potter. Como recordatorio de lo que hoy ha hecho. Normalmente, cada niño guarda el primer objeto que consiguió mover con su mente ―Harry se guardó la cucharilla ―. Por favor, le invito a sentarse con nosotros ―caminaron hasta un grupo de personas sentadas frente a una chimenea encendida ―. Ya conoce a mi mujer, Melissa. Y a Laura, profesora en la Academia. Mi segundo, Michael Lowell. Creo que sólo le falta por conocer a ella ―le señaló a una mujer anciana, que sostenía un bastón con una mano y vestía como si viviese permanentemente en los años 20 ―. Le presento a Cassandra, Cass, Monroe. Cass era nuestra anterior líder.

Cass, la famosa Cass de la que Harry le había oído preguntar, hacía unas horas, Hermione a Laura. La famosa Cass que debía haber regido el Aquelarre de Salem durante años, por lo que se veía de su avanzado estado de edad. Por eso, al parecer, a Van Garrett le resultó tan fácil librarse de ella. A decir verdad, Harry pudo ver como Cassandra Monroe le dedicaba una mirada llena de veneno a su sucesor en el cargo.

―Encantado de conocerle ―confesó Harry a Cassandra.

―El famoso Harry Potter. Así que las noticias de nuestros informadores eran ciertas ―reveló Cassandra.

―¿Disculpe? ―Harry no entendía lo que la anciana quería decirle. ¿Informadores?

―Cass, no deberías revelar esas informaciones ―dejó caer Van Garrett mientras sonreía.

―Bueno, ahora que no mando aquí, creo que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, ¿no crees, David? ―Cass sonrió como si lo estuviese haciendo ante un niño. Laura bajó la mirada y sonrió, pero no escapó a la mirada seria de David.

―Perdona, pero, ¿a qué se refiere con informadores? ―quiso saber Harry.

David Van Garrett se repuso.

―Durante sus guerras mágicas perpetradas por Lord Voldemort, señor Potter, algunos aquelarres mandamos espías a Inglaterra, para que nos informasen de movimientos por parte de ambos bandos y dilucidar si era conveniente intervenir o no.

―¿Intervenir? ¿No son ustedes aislacionistas? ―repuso Harry.

―Oh, sí, lo somos. Pero eso no quiere decir que, si hay un conflicto, tengamos que no intervenir. Máxime un conflicto de gran calado como el que supusieron los ascensos de Voldemort. Seamos serios, señor Potter, ¿alguna vez pensó en qué ocurriría si Voldemort hubiese ganado la guerra?

Harry meditó su respuesta. En cierto modo, Voldemort ya dio un anticipo durante su alzamiento cumbre, cuando tomó el Ministerio. Aquellos fueron los momentos más dudosos acerca del futuro de la guerra. Fueron momentos de persecuciones, de encarcelamiento de personas inocentes, de asesinatos en masa… A decir verdad, en aquellos momentos, se podría decir que Voldemort estaba barriendo su propia casa. Pero, ¿qué pasaría con los territorios más allá de las fronteras de Inglaterra?

―No estará diciendo que Voldemort tenía pensado expandirse ―dijo él, incrédulo.

―¿Y por qué no? ¿No es el deseo de todo hombre poderoso tener más poder? ―argumentó Cass Monroe mientras miraba a Van Garrett, quien se dio por aludido, pero no dijo nada ―. En cuanto ese mago oscuro hubiese dejado atadas y bien atadas las cosas en Inglaterra, nada le impedía expandirse. Europa sería su primer objetivo, seguro. Y después… Por eso considerábamos seriamente un plan de defensa y ataque. Derrocar a ese villano.

Harry sintió un escalofrío. No sabía si habría sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

―Bueno, pero no tuvieron que hacerlo al final.

―Por suerte, señor Potter. Por suerte, el Niño que vivió, el Elegido, le paró los pies a ese loco homicida. Mis felicitaciones. Usted es ahora una estrella y no hay nada de qué preocuparse ―terminó Cass con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una copa que estaba bebiendo ―. Por Harry Potter.

―Por Harry Poter ―dijeron todos.

―Gracias… Gracias. He de irme a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

―Cierto, cierto. Vaya a descansar, señor Potter. Mañana tenemos mucho de qué hablar ―comentó Van Garrett.

Harry se despidió de los presentes y subió hasta la habitación que compartía con Ron y Hermione. Cuando entró, apenas pudo ver que los dos estaban profundamente dormidos. Sin embargo, notó, de repente, que la habitación se oscureció más de lo que estaba.

―¿Hola? ¿Ron? ¿Hermione?

―No se preocupe, no podrán oírle.

De repente, una parte de la habitación se iluminó, como si un foco hubiese sido encendido. Cass Monroe apareció entonces, pero a Harry no le parecía la anciana que acababa de ver abajo tan sólo hacía un momento, sino que parecía haber rejuvenecido. Ni siquiera llevaba su bastón.

―¿Señora Monroe? ¿Qué hace aquí?

―Cass, querido, por favor. He venido a advertirte.

―¿Advertirme de qué?

Cass sonrió de forma irónica.

―Los informadores tenían razón acerca de que usted no era demasiado… despierto ―era como si otra Cass Monroe se hubiese aparecido ante él. Como si una Cass más fuerte y enérgica le hablase, en vez de aquella vieja decrépita y cansada que se encontraba en el salón.

―¿Perdone?

―No te hagas ahora la víctima, chico, era algo cierto. Eras joven, impulsivo… Yo estaba convencida de que ganarías. En fin, conocí personalmente a Dumbledore en mi juventud y mantuve contacto con él durante los años de la guerra y… él estaba igual de convencido que yo. Harry Potter, debes darte cuenta de lo que está pasando. Ya has conocido a David Van Garrett, ya sabes cómo es él. Si yo hubiese estado al mando de este aquelarre, ¿crees que habría dejado escapar a Lestrange?

―¿Cree que Van Garrett dejó que Lestrange escapase? ¿Por qué?

―Piénsalo. Van Garrett es un hombre ambicioso, aunque no demasiado listo. Está llevando a este aquelarre a la ruina, pero no parece importarle. Y a parte, es el líder de un aquelarre mayor. Y como todos los hombres que buscan poder… también busca mantener ese poder durante mucho tiempo.

―¿Está diciendo que Van Garrett busca ser inmortal? ―Cass asintió con la cabeza, decidida ―. Pero… ¿ustedes no han hallado la forma de prolongar la vida?

La anciana rió. Aquello le producía mucha gracia.

―Ay, chico… La inmortalidad es algo que aún no hemos dominado. Y creo que nunca dominaremos. Tenemos métodos para prolongar nuestras vidas, pero los más radicales implican la absorción de la vida de otros. No, no somos inmortales ni nunca lo seremos… Pero la historia mágica de este país, la historia de cada aquelarre está manchada de brujos y brujas que hicieron lo imposible, Potter, por vivir eternamente. Pero cuando a nuestros oídos llegan noticias de que un mago ha conseguido atar su alma a este mundo…

Harry fue entonces quien rió.

―¿Me está diciendo que nunca han oído hablar de los Horrocruxes?

―La magia no es internacional, chico. Cada país tiene sus formas. Y nuestro aislacionismo ha provocado dos cosas: que ni salgamos más allá de nuestras fronteras ni tampoco queramos dejar entrar nuevas ideas. Pocos, realmente muy pocos, tan pocos que podrías contarlos con los dedos de tus manos, saben de métodos como esos Horrocruxes o la Piedra Filosofal. Son métodos europeos que a nosotros nos suponen grandes sacrificios, grandes dependencias o, simplemente, nos parecen anticuados o no nos atraen. Pero Van Garrett es un hombre desesperado.

―Lestrange le ha hablado de los Horrocruxes.

―Bingo. Pero Van Garrett no comprende la magia extranjera. Es más, le desagrada. Por eso prefiere dejar que otros la hagan. Y quien mejor para mostrarle los Horrocruxes y enseñarle cómo hacerlos que…

―Voldemort.

―Bingo, otra vez. Vamos aclarando el asunto.

―Van Garrett ha ayudado a Lestrange a buscar en otros aquelarres. Y cuando Voldemort resucite, tendrá que ayudar a Van Garrett a crearse sus propios Horrocruxes.

―Aquelarres en plural no, señor Potter. Aquelarre. Sólo hay uno en todo Estados Unidos que puede ayudar a Lestrange y estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. El Aquelarre de Nueva Orleans, al sur del país. Es un aquelarre que mantiene contactos aislados con practicantes de magia vudú.

―Entiendo... ¿Pero de verdad cree que Van Garrett obtendrá ayuda de Voldemort?

―Van Garrett es idiota, señor Potter. Y nunca conocí al tal Voldemort, pero oí lo suficiente de él como para saber que nadie podría doblegarle. Van Garrett es poderoso, sí… Pero Voldemort lo era más.

―Gracias por la información, ahora sé a dónde tengo que ir.

―No hay de qué. Mañana compórtate como un inepto en este tema, Potter. Acepta el consejo de Van Garrett. Con toda seguridad, te mandará a otros aquelarres, para que des rodeos por el país, pero ignóralo. Por supuesto, mandará espías para que te sigan. Deberás librarte de ellos.

―Gracias, de nuevo. Dígame, ¿alberga esperanzas de recuperar el aquelarre?

Cass rió de nuevo.

―No chico, no las albergo. Para mí ya es tarde, pero eso no quiere decir que haya otros candidatos. Otros que yo haya estado preparando.

―¿Cómo Laura Higgs?

―Puede…

―Me alegra haberla conocido, Cass Monroe.

―Y a mí a usted, Harry Potter. Buena suerte a partir de ahora, pues la va a necesitar. Se va a adentrar usted en el mundo de la magia en Estados Unidos y en el oscuro mundo de los aquelarres. Buena suerte.


	6. Viaje al sur

**5**

**Viaje al sur**

―¿Los Angeles? ―preguntó Harry. Trató de sonar lo menos incrédulo posible.

―Es una opción. Pero hay otros aquelarres más cercanos: Ohio, Nebraska, Colorado, Utah…

Lo que se decía, un tour por el interior del país.

―Gracias por su ayuda, señor Van Garrett ―confesó Harry.

―Es lo menos que puedo hacer, señor Potter. Quizás debí haber detenido a Lestrange a tiempo, mis disculpas ―contestó Van Garrett.

―No hay nada de qué disculparse. Esto no es asunto suyo, es cosa del Ministerio mágico inglés. En fin, partimos ya.

Le tendió la mano, la cual Van Garrett estrechó.

―Un placer conocerle, señor Potter. Y buena suerte.

Minutos después, Harry, Ron y Hermione se despedían de todos.

―Adiós, señor Potter. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos muy pronto ―se despidió Cass Monroe.

―Yo también lo espero, Cass. Yo también lo espero.

Tras abandonar la mansión, se desaparecieron delante de ella. Desde una de las ventanas, un hombre observó la escena. Otros dos hombres ataviados con capas negras estaban detrás de él. Uno era rubio y bajito. El otro moreno y alto.

―Seguidles ―ordenó Van Garrett.

Por su parte, Harry, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron en mitad de una carretera, cerca de una cafetería solitaria.

―Oh, genial, tengo hambre ―confesó Ron.

―Desayunaste hace una hora ―se quejó Hermione.

―Parece mentira que estemos casados, Hermione.

Entraron en la cafetería. Una camarera de unos cincuenta años les atendió.

―¿Qué va a ser? ―preguntó ella.

―Yo quiero la hamburguesa con patatas, una coca-cola y el batido de fresa ―pidió Ron ―. ¿Y vosotros?

―Un café para mí ―pidió Hermione mientras miraba a Ron con compasión.

―Otro para mí.

―Me encanta este país ―comentó Ron para sí.

Al rato, les trajeron lo que habían pedido.

―Bueno, ¿cuál es nuestro primer destino? ¿Ohio? ―quiso saber Ron mientras bebía de su batido de fresa.

―No vamos a hacer un tour por todos los aquelarres del país ―soltó Harry.

―¿No? Pero Van Garrett nos ha dado toda esa información, Harry… ―contestó Hermione.

―Hermione, despierta. Ya oíste a Laura y a Cass. Van Garrett está hundiendo el aquelarre. No busca ayudarnos… Busca otro tipo de ayuda. Y ahora lo que quiere es mantenernos alejados del objetivo principal.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, extrañados.

―¿Qué propones?

Harry miró por toda la cafetería. Sólo había algunos clientes más: una mujer con su hijo, un hombre solitario y dos hombres, uno rubio bajito y el otro moreno y alto.

―Cass Monroe habló ayer conmigo a solas y me dijo la verdad. David Van Garrett dejó que Lestrange se fuese, no porque no fuese asunto suyo… sino porque quiere algo. Y por ello, le mandó al único aquelarre del país donde sabría que le ayudarían.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó Ron.

―Nueva Orleans. Tienen contactos con la magia vudú, de fuerte presencia en la ciudad. Van Garrett ha enviado a Lestrange allí porque ha hecho un pacto con él. Es un hombre poderoso y… quiere más poder. Pero, ¿para qué tener poder si algún día lo perderás todo?

―El día que muera ―terminó Hermione.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

―Van Garrett quiere la inmortalidad. ¿Y quién mejor que Voldemort para orientarle en ese asunto?

―¿A dónde vamos, pues? ¿A Nueva Orleans? ―preguntó Ron.

Harry miró a los clientes de la cafetería.

―Aún no. Vamos a seguir con el plan de Van Garrett e iremos a Ohio.

Horas después, se encontraban en el aquelarre de Columbia, el más importante del Estado de Ohio. Allí, un hombre largirucho y con gafas de culo de vaso les sonreía. Ron se acercó a Harry para decirle algo en voz baja. Hermione también les escuchaba.

―¿Y este tío es uno de los cincuenta brujos estadounidenses más poderosos del país? ―quiso saber él, incrédulo.

―Las apariencias a veces engañan, ¿no crees? ―comentó Hermione.

―Es… Es un verdadero honor tener a Harry Potter entre nosotros, señor Potter ―comentó el líder del aquelarre, John Hawkes.

―Esto… Gracias.

―¿Y a qué han venido? ―quiso saber Hawkes.

―Pues estamos… ―empezó Ron.

―Estamos haciendo un tour por los aquelarres del país. Para ampliar nuestros conocimientos ―soltó Hermione.

Hawkes sonrió.

―Bueno, sepan entonces que este aquelarre está a su completo servicio.

―Gracias, señor Hawkes ―agradeció Hermione, sonriendo.

Al rato, estaban en una sala de la mansión.

―¿Cuánto rato estaremos aquí? Este aquelarre no es tan divertido como el de Salem ―se quejó Ron ―. Hawkes me da mal rollo.

―No estaremos mucho tiempo, ¿vale? Pero alguien nos sigue. Cass me avisó de ello.

Oyeron un grito.

―Ese ha sido Hawkes ―dijo Hermione.

Salieron corriendo, en dirección al despacho de Hawkes. Cuando entraron, Harry reconoció al hombre bajito y rubio y al alto y moreno. El alto tenía a Hawkes agarrado por la cabeza, quien temblaba. Cuando vieron entrar a Harry y los demás, el hombre alto le rompió el cuello. Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron horrorizados mientras el cuerpo de Hawkes caía al suelo, sin vida.

―¿Quién cojones sois vosotros? ―preguntó Ron, furioso.

Los dos hombres no dijeron nada, simplemente sonrieron desafiantes. Harry sacó su varita, pero el hombre rubio fue más rápido. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, la varita de Harry se le escapó de entre los dedos. Ron y Hermione también sacaron sus varitas, pero el hombre alto alzó sus manos y la pareja salió despedida hacia atrás, estampándose contra la pared. Los dos hombres siguieron riendo.

Harry estaba furioso.

_Concentración_, pensó.

Alzó una mano y el hombre rubio retrocedió unos pasos, pero no salió despedido hacia atrás como Ron y Hermione. Aún así, miró sorprendido a Harry, pues acababa de realizar una demostración de magia sin varita.

El hombre alto caminó hasta él, alzando un brazo, pero Ron se puso de pie justo a tiempo, alzando también un brazo instintivamente. De inmediato, el brazo levantado de aquel hombre comenzó a arder. De alguna manera, Ron acababa de realizar una demostración de piroquinesis.

El hombre rubio se quedó paralizado.

―¡_Desmaius_! ―gritó Hermione, que había recuperado su varita. El hombre alto cayó aturdido. El hombre rubio, por su parte, se desapareció. Harry vio que apareció en la calle, miró hacia la ventana y volvió a desaparecer.

Tras eso, Harry se acercó hasta el cadáver de Hawkes, que tenía los ojos abiertos. Se los cerró y miró a sus amigos.

―¿Qué acaba de pasar?

―¿Esos eran hombres de Van Garrett? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Lo más seguro. Enviados por él para seguirnos, pero… Parece como si tuvieran una segunda misión ―explicó Hermione.

―¿Liquidar a los líderes de otros aquelarres? ¿Acaso Van Garrett sueña con el control total de todos los aquelarres del país? ―expuso Ron.

―Bueno… Si planea ser inmortal… ―dejó caer Harry.

Oyeron ruidos de pasos que se aproximaban.

―Será mejor salir de aquí. Me gustaría quedarme y explicar lo que ha pasado, pero estoy segura de que hallarán la forma de inculpar a ese. Larguémonos ―comentó Hermione.

Los tres se desaparecieron. Aparecieron en un callejón de la ciudad de Columbia.

―¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? ¿Al siguiente aquelarre de la lista? ¿Confiaremos en que ese hombre de Van Garrett nos siga? ―preguntó Ron.

―El espía de Van Garrett habrá ido a informar a Van Garrett de lo sucedido. En fin, un espía capturado y un mago inglés que sabe realizar la piroquinesis… Es motivo para preocuparse, ¿no crees?

―¿Y a dónde sugieres que vayamos, Harry? ―quiso saber Hermione ―. ¿A Nueva Orleans?

―Efectivamente, Hermione, allí es donde tenemos que ir. Pero no podemos obviar lo que ha pasado hoy. Un líder de aquelarre ha sido asesinado por los hombres de otro líder. Aunque desconozco las leyes y tradiciones de los aquelarres de este país… Para mí eso significa un auténtico desafío. Debemos alertar a las personas que pueden ayudarnos. A las personas que pueden mover ficha.

―¿A quiénes te refieres? ―quiso saber Hermione.

―A Cass y a Laura. Ellas podrán vigilar todo lo que David Van Garrett haga. Así como a los hombres que nos envíe. No podemos perder más tiempo, Lestrange ya debe de estar en contacto con el aquelarre de Nueva Orleans. Pongámonos, pues en marcha.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a Salem, un hombre bajito y de pelo rubio era recibido.

―¿Cómo? Repite eso ―David Van Garrett no daba crédito a lo que oía.

―Frank ha sido apresado por los brujos del aquelarre de Columbia. Ahora mismo deben estar haciéndole Dios sabe qué.

―¿Y Potter y los demás?

―Potter realizó una demostración de telequinesis. No fue demasiado fuerte, aunque bastante más que mover una simple cucharilla. Pero eso no es todo. El otro, Ron Weasley… Realizó la piroquinesis y le quemó un brazo a Frank.

Van Garrett miró al hombre rubio.

―Está bien, retírate. Descansa y recupera fuerzas.

―¿Sigo con la búsqueda?

―Potter estará ya en Nueva Orleans. Alguien le ha debido de avisar de ello. Recupérate y reanuda el seguimiento.

El hombre se despidió. Minutos después, Cass Monroe apareció en el despacho de Van Garrett.

―Cass… Me alegro de que hayas podido venir desde tu retiro.

―David, no puedo negarme a una llamada del líder de mi aquelarre. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Acaso necesitas mi consejo?

Van Garrett rio por lo bajo.

―Cass, siempre has sido una gran líder para este aquelarre. Y resulta imposible estar a tu altura. Pero cuando uno es líder, confía en que todos los miembros de su aquelarre le sean fiel… Y que no le traicionen.

―Sí, eso es algo que yo también esperé siempre, David. Esperé que mis súbditos fuesen fieles y esperasen a que yo nombrase a mi sucesor. No esperaba, para nada, que alguien se alzase contra mí.

David apoyó las manos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla en la que Cass se había sentado.

―Eras vieja, Cass. Eras débil. Y el aquelarre se estaba viniendo abajo.

―Algo que no ha cambiado en absoluto, ¿no crees, David? Es más, ha ido a peor.

―Yo soy mejor líder que tú, Cass.

La anciana le cruzó la cara con una mano. David esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. Acto seguido, tomó fuertemente el cuello de la mujer y comenzó a apretar.

―¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ¿Acaso crees que no supe inmediatamente que le contaste la verdad a Potter? Estoy decidido en mis planes, Cass… ¡Y ni tú ni ninguno de tus cachorros logrará apartarme de mi camino!

Van Garrett apretaba más fuerte, mientras Cass notaba cómo la vida se escapaba de sus manos. Sin embargo, tres personas entraron de repente en el despacho, una mujer y dos hombres. La mujer, de color, alzó los brazos y, como consecuencia, Van Garrett salió despedido hacia la pared, estrellándose contra un cuadro. Cass empezó a toser, mientras se recuperaba y tomaba aire. Los dos hombres la auxiliaron.

―Esta vez no, David.

―Sabía que estabas metida en esto, Laura. De hecho ―Van Garrett se levantó ―, tú ibas a ser mi segundo objetivo. Traidora…

―Tú eres quien ha traicionado a este aquelarre, David. Tú y tu forma de actuar.

―¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!

Laura volvió con Cass y los dos hombres.

―No te molestes…

Los cuatro desaparecieron del despacho de Van Garrett. Su mujer, Melissa, y dos guardias aparecieron por la puerta.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―quiso saber Melissa.

―¡Que los busquen! ¡Que los encuentren! ¡Quiero que me traigan las cabezas de Cass Monroe y de Laura Higgs! ¡Ahora!


	7. La historia del mortífago

**6**

**La historia del mortífago**

Llegaron hasta una enorme mansión hecha de ladrillos. La mujer que le había guiado hasta ahí, la misma que le había recibido nada más llegar. En cuanto llegó a la puerta, esta se abrió. La mujer se detuvo y le ofreció pasar. Rodolphus entró, seguido de la misteriosa mujer.

A pesar de ser de día, en aquella mansión no parecía vivir nadie, pues se encontraba en penumbra.

―Sígame por aquí ―indicó la mujer.

Le llevó hasta una sala cerrada, una especie de despacho. En cuanto Rodolphus entró, la mujer se quedó fuera.

―¿Hola?

―Bienvenido… ―saludó alguien desde una silla, tras un escritorio.

Rodolphus evaluó el despacho. Era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado en Inglaterra. Acostumbrado a aquel parón en el tiempo, con decoración chapada a la antigua, el mobiliario de aquel despacho era demasiado moderno para su gusto.

―¿Quién es usted?

El hombre se levantó. Era alto, de pelo negro. Vestía ropas muggles que no harían sospechar que, en realidad, se trataba de un brujo.

―Me presentaré. Soy David Van Garrett, líder del Aquelarre de Salem. Bienvenido a Salem, y a los Estados Unidos de América.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí? ―Rodolphus no entendía nada.

Van Garrett sonrió.

―Veo que usted es el más joven de los Lestrange. Claro, claro… Yo estuve hablando con Rabastan, el cerebro de la operación. No es que quiera menospreciarle, señor Lestrange, pero Rabastan temía que el plan fuese descubierto por esos a los que ustedes llaman aurores. ¿Su hermano no le dejó alguna carta o algo que pudiese usted considerar como unas instrucciones?

Rodolphus se quedó pensativo un momento, hasta que sacó un frasco del interior de su túnica. Van Garrett sonrió mientras tomaba el frasco.

―Por aquí, por favor.

Le guió hasta una pequeña sala donde había una especie de pedestal, con un objeto circular plateado, una especie de plato reluciente.

―Su hermano le dio a usted un recuerdo. Sabía que yo tenía un pensadero, así que no tiene más que introducir la cabeza ahí. Yo le esperaré aquí, ya me conozco la historia.

Rodolphus echó un último vistazo a Van Garrett antes de centrar su atención en el pensadero e introducir la cabeza. Se vio envuelto en una negrura, como si hubiese caído a un lago de agua negra. Al rato, una habitación se materializó a su alrededor. Era la antigua habitación que su hermano y él utilizaban para esconderse, en Londres.

―Rodolphus ―saludó alguien.

Reconoció esa voz al instante. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Rabastan, de pie tras una tosca mesa de madera.

―Hermano… ―saludó Rodolphus, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no podía oírle. Un Pensadero servía sólo para visionar recuerdos de una persona, no para interactuar con ellos.

―Si estás aquí, viéndome, es que yo no he conseguido nuestro propósito. Lamento no haberte hecho partícipe de mis planes, hermano, pero los aurores nos seguían los talones. Si ahora estás sólo es porque nos descubrieron. Por eso te di el recuerdo ―Rodolphus escuchaba atentamente ―. Si mis cálculos son correctos, ahora mismo estarás en el Aquelarre de Salem, en Estados Unidos. Y habrás sido recibido por su líder, David Van Garrett ―empezó a pasear por la habitación ―. Van Garrett es un líder ambicioso, y nuestro contacto en ese país. Nos ayudará a buscar lo que necesitamos.

Rodolphus veía cómo su hermano se frotaba las manos. Parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas acerca de lo que iba a decir.

―La magia de ese país… es distinta, ¿sabes? Es otro estilo. Han ahondado en otros asuntos con los que nosotros ni soñaríamos. Como la resurrección. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? He ahí mi plan… Vamos a resucitar a nuestro Señor.

Salió, por fin, del Pensadero. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Van Garrett, que le observaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

―Ahora que lo sabes… ¿Qué tal si hablamos?

Volvieron al despacho.

―No se puede resucitar a alguien. Leyes de la Magia, es imposible traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida ―soltó Rodolphus.

Van Garrett, no obstante, rió.

―Aquí hacemos las cosas de manera distinta, señor Lestrange. Hemos explorado la magia de formas que ustedes los ingleses ni siquiera podrían soñar. Y el estudio de la resurrección… Oh, sí, eso también lo hemos hecho.

―¿Me está diciendo que puede usted resucitar a un muerto?

Van Garrett se rió nuevamente. Todo aquello le hacía mucha gracia.

―No todos pueden hacerlo. Es magia negra, eso lo primero. Y no a todos les gusta jugar con la magia negra. Pero hay aquelarres que sí lo hacen. Aquelarres que han explorado otras formas de magia.

―Como por ejemplo…

Van Garrett se levantó y caminó hasta un mapa de los Estados Unidos que tenía colgado.

―Nuestra historia está manchada de sangre. Nuestro primer siglo de existencia como país, aproximadamente, se caracterizó por la existencia de la esclavitud. Los estados del sur fueron esclavistas, lo que para nosotros, los brujos, significó la entrada de otras corrientes mágicas venidas de África… La magia vudú.

―¿Vudú? ―preguntó Rodolphus, sin entender.

―El vudú es una religión. Una magia basada en rituales y creencias en deidades… Lo cierto es que no la comprendo demasiado, los estados del Norte nunca hemos gustado de esa magia. Es más, siempre hemos tenido rivalidades con los practicantes de vudú y sus líderes, los Reyes y Reina Vudú. Pero los estados del Sur… sí, esos les miran con otros ojos.

―Oiga, ¿qué quiere de mí? ―Rodolphus empezaba a cansarse.

―Existe un aquelarre en el sur, el de Nueva Orleans. Mantiene contactos con practicantes de magia vudú… Y creemos que, por ello, conocen vías para resucitar a alguien.

Rodolphus se levantó, asqueado.

―Todo esto es una sarta de estupideces. Mi hermano estaba loco, siempre lo estuvo. Me vuelvo a Inglaterra. O iré a algún sitio donde pueda vivir en paz, ya que aquí no parece importaros que un mortífago ande suelto.

Caminó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a irse, pero algo le detuvo. Van Garrett, con un simple movimiento de su mano, hizo que Lestrange saliese despedido hacia un lado. Se golpeó contra una pared y cayó al suelo. El líder del aquelarre caminó hasta él y, con otro elegante movimiento de su mano, elevó al mortífago por los aires.

―¿Cómo… cómo…?

―¿Cómo lo hago? Así es como funcionan las cosas aquí, Rodolphus, no somos tan dependientes de las varitas como vosotros los ingleses. Esa es una de las cosas que aprendieron los colonos del Mayflower cuando llegaron por primera vez aquí, a Massachusetts. A librarse de toda atadura inglesa ―bajó la mano y, con ella, el cuerpo de Lestrange, que cayó fuertemente al suelo ―. Ahora me escucharás. Me da igual si tu señor acaba viviendo o vuelve a morir. Los líderes supremos de los aquelarres, los Cincuenta Mayores, podríamos derrotar a ese mago de pacotilla sólo con proponérnoslo. Bueno, algunos más que otros… ―sonrió con malicia ―. No, lo que yo quiero es información. Y tu Señor es el único que puede ayudarme. Quiero saber su secreto. Quiero ser inmortal. Y él es el único que puede ayudarme.

Rodolphus rió, aún tirado sobre el suelo.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Naciste ayer? ¿O nunca oíste hablar de Lord Voldemort, el mayor mago oscuro que este mundo ha conocido? Lord Voldemort… Nunca compartía sus secretos, ni siquiera con sus fieles súbditos. Aunque logres tu propósito, ¿crees que se sentará aquí y te contará todo lo que sabe? Antes te matará.

Van Garrett sonrió.

―Te guste o no, ahora estás aquí. Y si tratas de huir, te mataré.

Rodolphus se levantó y se encogió de hombros.

―Siempre es mejor que esconderse a esperar a la Muerte. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

―Empezamos a entendernos… Irás al sur, a Nueva Orleans. Te reunirás con Alice Laurie, la líder del aquelarre. Y le pedirás la forma para resucitar a alguien ―de repente, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Una mujer de pelo negro entró ―. Te presento a Linda Grant, una bruja del aquelarre. Te acompañará hasta Nueva Orleans y de vuelta aquí. Para ver si cumples tu cometido y… para adiestrarte.

―¿Adiestrarme?

―Sí. En nuestra forma de realizar la magia. Hay gente que ya viene a por ti, Rodolphus. He sido informado de que Harry Potter llegará pronto a los Estados Unidos. Debes ir un paso por delante ―se levantó y caminó hasta él, hasta tenerle delante y estrecharle la mano ―. Buena suerte.

Al rato, Rodolphus y la tal Linda salieron de la mansión. Él miró a ella y sonrió sarcástico.

―Lo siento, pero… me gusta ir por libre.

Se desapareció y apareció en mitad de una carretera solitaria.

―Lo siento, pero… te guste o no, iré contigo.

Linda era una mujer de mediana estatura, pelo y ojos negros. Tenía una mirada penetrante. A Rodolphus le pareció que habría sido una excelente mortífaga.

―¿Cómo sabes a dónde he ido?

―Un sencillo conjuro de seguimiento, Lestrange. Allá donde vayas, iré yo. Así que te recomiendo que te dejes de gilipolleces y vayas a Nueva Orleans. En el camino te enseñaré aspectos básicos de nuestra magia.

―¿Cómo cuales?

―Telequinesia, piroquinesis, control mental, adivinación…

―Ya puedo hacer todo eso.

Linda movió una mano y atrajo la varita de Rodolphus hacia ella.

―Cierto, pero… ¿Puedes hacerlo sin esto?

Lestrange, incapaz de hacer magia del estilo de Linda, caminó hasta ella, pero Linda se limitó a mover la mano nuevamente. Rodolphus retrocedió unos pasos.

―No es justo…

―Así es como hacemos las cosas aquí. Ya no estás en Inglaterra ―caminó de nuevo hacia ella, pero Linda volvió a mover la mano. Esta vez, Rodolphus cayó al suelo ―. Levántate. Ahora estás en un sitio distinto, aprenderás cómo funcionamos.

Rodolphus se levantó a duras penas. Demasiadas veces le habían hecho volar por los aires.

―Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Linda posó la varita sobre su mano abierta.

―Telequinesia. La capacidad para mover los objetos con la mente. Ahora, recupera tu varita. Sin moverte.

Rodolphus se quedó mirando a Linda, hasta que alzó la mano hacia la varita. Un minuto después, la bajó.

―Esto es una estupidez.

―Concéntrate, Lestrange. No querrás mover un piano la primera vez, ¿verdad? Ahora escucha atentamente. La telequinesia es una manifestación de la magia que corre por nuestras venas. Vosotros, los magos ingleses, utilizáis las varitas para canalizar esa magia, mientras que nosotros, principalmente, utilizamos nuestro propio cuerpo. Así pues, no pienses que puedes mover el objeto con tu mente… Simplemente, muévelo.

Rodolphus se concentró nuevamente en la varita. Y esta vez, consiguió moverla, aunque finalmente acabase cayendo al suelo.

―No está mal ―sentenció Linda ―. No está nada mal. No esperaba que volviese a ti a la primera, pero la has movido y eso es lo que importa. Recupérala ―Rodolphus la cogió ―. Nos espera un largo viaje hasta Nueva Orleans. Tendremos tiempo de practicar más la telequinesia… y otras cosas.

―¿Qué más puedo aprender?

―Todo lo que te propongas, Lestrange. Todos los brujos y brujas pueden desarrollar varios poderes, aunque normalmente se centran en un par. Tú y yo nos centraremos en la telequinesia y la piroquinesis. Y, de ser posible, el control mental. Si vas a enfrentarte a esos magos que te persiguen, será mejor que aprendas magia ofensiva.

―Sea así pues ―dijo Lestrange.

―Perfecto, pues. Ahora, debemos viajar a Nueva Orleans y ver a Alice Laurie.

―¿Ella nos dará lo que estoy buscando? ―quiso saber Rodolphus.

―Puede que sí o puede que no. No conozco a Laurie, pero si no nos quiere dar la fórmula… Le obligaremos a ello. Y si no lo conseguimos, siempre están los practicantes de magua vudú de la ciudad. Siempre podemos recurrir a ellos… como último recurso.

――

A los pocos días, Rodolphus y Linda llegaban a Nueva Orleans. La ciudad estaba de celebración. Había gente disfrazada, mucho colorido, música y luces.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Bienvenido a Nueva Orleans, Rodolphus Lestrange. Hemos llegado justo para las celebraciones del Mardi Gras. El Carnaval. La gente sale a la calle, se disfraza… Es el momento ideal del año para que una persona sea quien realmente quiere ser.

―¿Vamos a disfrazarnos y bailar en medio de la calle?

Linda sonrió.

―No, vamos a ir a ver a Alice Laurie.

Abandonaron los festejos que había en el centro de la ciudad y llegaron a una zona residencial, plagada de mansiones. Llamaron a la puerta de una de ellas. Un hombre ataviado con un traje de mayordomo les recibió.

―¿Sí?

―Queremos hablar con Alice Laurie, líder del aquelarre ―dijo Linda.

―¿Quién pregunta por ella?

―Soy Linda Grant, representante del aquelarre de Salem. Tengo derecho a una audiencia con ella.

El hombre les dejó pasar y les guió hasta un despacho, donde esperaron. Al rato, Alice Laurie entró. Era una mujer alta, de pelo castaño y rizado, e iba ataviada con chales. A Rodolphus le recordó a esa adivina que había en Hogwarts y que él conoció en sus años escolares, Sybill Trelawney. Pero Alice Laurie no parecía estar tan loca.

―Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudar a una hermana bruja del aquelarre de Salem?

―Madame Laurie, es un honor estar aquí. Este es Rodolphus Lestrange, un mago inglés. Nos envía mi líder, David Van Garrett ―comentó Linda.

Alice Laurie se sentó.

―¿Van Garrett? Creí que la líder de Salem era Cassandra Monroe.

Linda bajó la cabeza mientras meditaba sus palabras. Aunque David llevaba siendo líder de aquelarre durante un tiempo, se veía que las noticias no llegaban al mismo tiempo a todos los sitios del país.

―Cass Monroe ya no podía hacerse cargo del aquelarre, así que nombró a David su sucesor.

Alice sonrió irónica.

―Era una prueba. Por supuesto, los Cincuenta Mayores conocemos a nuestros iguales. Y Cass es amiga mía. Sé muy bien que David Van Garrett usurpó el puesto de líder. Para mí al menos… No es un líder legítimo.

Rodolphus y Linda se miraron.

―Empezamos bien…

―¿Qué quieren? ―preguntó Alice.

Rodolphus se levantó.

―Quiero la fórmula que tengan para resucitar a un muerto.

Alice miró a Lestrange. Se rió.

―¿Cree que soy idiota? La resurrección es un tema complicado. Sólo los mejores brujos y brujas pueden hacerlo. Y no es un tema banal, la gente que vuelve de la Muerte… No es la misma.

―¿Va a ayudarnos o no? ―quiso saber Rodolphus.

Alice se quedó mirando a Lestrange.

―No, no voy a ayudaros.

Linda se levantó, echa una exhalación. Levantó una mano, pero Alice fue más rápida y, al instante, Linda estaba volando por los aires.

―Fuera de aquí. Los dos.

Rodolphus ayudó a Linda a levantarse y, juntos, abandonaron la mansión.

―Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ―quiso saber el mortífago.

―Pasamos al plan B.


	8. Nueva Orleans

**7**

**Nueva Orleans**

―¿Qué es toda esta celebración? ―quiso saber Harry.

La ciudad estaba de fiesta, con gente disfrazada por todas las calles.

―Es el Mardi Gras, Harry, el carnaval de la ciudad ―explicó Hermione.

―Pues tanto jolgorio hará más difícil que encontremos a Lestrange. ¿Dónde está el aquelarre de la ciudad? ―quiso saber él.

―Yo puedo guiaros hasta él ―una mujer apareció ante ellos.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que veía.

―¿Laura? ¿Qué haces aquí, en Nueva Orleans?

―Ya habrá tiempo para las respuestas, Hermione, pero debéis venir conmigo. Este no es lugar seguro. Ningún sitio lo es ya.

Abandonaron las calles y se adentraron en un motel cercano. Llegaron a una habitación donde una vieja conocida les esperaba.

―Cass… ―saludó Harry.

―Harry Potter, qué bueno volver a verte. Y con vida.

Cass se acercó para saludar a la anciana.

―¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué hacen aquí todo?

Con Cass y Laura había otros dos jóvenes, los cuales debían ser miembros del aquelarre de Salem.

―Nuevas decisiones por parte de la directiva ―comentó Cass mientras se acariciaba el cuello.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―quiso saber Ron.

―David ha estado a punto de matarla. Averiguó que Cass habló con Harry acerca de sus planes con Lestrange y decidió castigarla por ello. Si llegamos a entrar un minuto más tarde… ―relató Laura.

―Pero no lo hicisteis, querida.

―Entonces, ¿sois fugitivos? ―preguntó Harry.

Cass sonrió mientras sujetaba con fuerza su bastón. A pesar de ser una paria, mantenía su clase y estilo como dama propia de los años 20.

―Técnicamente sí, querido, pero en la práctica, todos sabemos que David me robó el puesto cuando yo aún no había estirado la pata.

Harry sonrió.

―¿Y qué planeas hacer? ―quiso saber.

―Vamos a ir a ver a Alice Laurie, líder del aquelarre de Nueva Orleans. Es una vieja amiga y podrá ayudarnos, aunque no descarto que Lestrange ya haya ido a verla. Pero para Laurie, yo soy una igual, una auténtica líder de aquelarre. Nos acogerá en su casa, pero iremos mañana. Ahora mismo no quiero molestarla. Bueno… ¿qué tal os ha ido?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron.

―Creemos que Van Garrett va más allá de sus planes para hacerse inmortal. Fuimos al aquelarre de Columbia, sólo para despistar a posibles perseguidores… Al final, el líder del aquelarre, John Hawkes, fue asesinado por uno de los hombres de Van Garrett, un hombre bajito y rubio.

―William ―comentó uno de los hombres que acompañaban a Cass y a Laura.

―¿Ese es su nombre? ―preguntó Ron.

―Es uno de los matones de Van Garrett. Apuesto a que iba con Frank, un hombre alto y negro. Siempre van juntos a todas partes, yo creo que hasta duermen juntos ―bromeó el otro.

Cass le interrumpió.

―No estamos aquí para juzgar los gustos de una persona, caballeros. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, un líder de aquelarre ha sido asesinado. El líder de un Aquelarre Mayor. Aunque John Hawkes no era un gran líder, era un prodigioso brujo… Y ahora sí que tenemos un problema.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué supone la muerte de un líder de aquelarre? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Muerte, no. Asesinato, sí. Y lo que es peor, un asesinato ordenado por otro líder. David Van Garrett ha traspasado la delgada línea que separa a cada aquelarre y ha… comenzado una guerra.

―¿Una guerra? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Las relaciones entre los aquelarres nunca han sido fáciles. La única "unión" que tenemos entre nosotros es cuando los cincuenta líderes de los aquelarres, los Cincuenta Mayores, se reúnen y debaten temas que puedan suponer futuras amenazas. Si un líder mayor ha atentado contra la vida de otro igual… entonces estamos ante un problema ―explicó Laura.

―Un problema que se traduce en las ansias de expansión de un líder. Los Cincuenta Aquelarres Mayores han vivido siempre en una especie de… equilibrio armónico. Si un líder se dedicase a reclamar el liderazgo de todos los aquelarres, tendríamos a un déspota. Máxime a uno como David Van Garrett ―agarró con fuerza su bastón mientras miraba al vacío ―. Sólo una vez los líderes mayores han tenido que enfrentarse a una situación así.

―¿Cuándo? ―preguntó Ron.

―Al poco de la independencia, cuando los fundadores de la Nación aún no lo eran y consideraban tamaña tarea. Un líder de aquelarre, Cornelius Freeman, consideró que, si los muggles se unían en una nación, así debían hacerlo los brujos, unirse en un solo aquelarre. De los trece líderes de aquel entonces, doce se unieron contra Cornelius y lo despojaron de sus poderes. Se nombró a un nuevo líder en su aquelarre y se prohibió volver a hablar del tema ―explicó Cass.

―¿Qué aquelarre dirigía Freeman? ―quiso saber Harry.

Cass sonrió.

―El de Salem. Uno de los más poderosos aquelarres del país… y uno de los más díscolos. Lo cierto es que Freeman habría conseguido algo grande, la unión total de los brujos de este país, una fuerza con tal poder y presencia en el mundo, que quien sabe si serían todos los magos y brujas del planeta quienes nos debiesen obediencia. Pero nosotros no somos así. Seguimos manteniendo viejas costumbres. Somos fieles a los tiempos de antes de la independencia.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ―siguió preguntando Harry.

―Cada uno barrerá para su propia casa. Vosotros os encargaréis de Lestrange e impediréis que resucite a su Señor. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Van Garrett ―Cass se mantuvo en silencio un momento ―. En fin, ¿ha ocurrido algo más?

―Sí, la verdad es que sí. Yo… pude hacer fuego ―confesó Ron.

―Piroquinesis… ―dijo Cass mientras sonreía ―. Tienes la habilidad de conjurar fuego sólo con tu mente, chico ―sacó un cigarrillo, algo que, hasta ahora, Harry no le había visto hacer y, con un leve soplido, lo encendió, sin necesidad de cerillas o mecheros ―. La piroquinesis es una de las manifestaciones mágicas que un brujo puede realizar. Y no es fácil de realizar, consiste en conjurar un elemento, el fuego.

―¿Podría volver a hacerlo? ―preguntó Ron.

―La piroquinesis es impulsiva, Ron Weasley, difícil de controlar. Estoy segura de que la realizaste en un momento de máxima tensión, un momento en el que no pensabas en el cómo, sino en actuar ya ―explicó Cass. Ron asintió con la cabeza ―. Vosotros estáis desarrollando vuestros poderes. O los estáis manifestando, pues siempre han estado ahí, en vuestro interior. Cada brujo y bruja de este país suele especializarse en un poder. Dos como mucho. Tres es sinónimo de liderazgo. Es como vuestra elección de varita. Nosotros elegimos un poder. Telequinesia ―miró a Harry ―. Piroquinesis ―posó su mirada en Ron ―. Y… ¿Qué sorpresa nos depararás tú, Hermione? Desde luego, no creo que sea un poder repentino. ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?

―¿Decirnos qué? ―preguntó Ron a su mujer.

―Yo…

―Tú ya tienes un poder, ¿verdad? De cuando vivías aquí ―comentó Harry.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

―El control mental. Puedo controlar a una persona sólo con mi mente ―confesó Hermione.

―Un poder realmente grande y complicado que Hermione desarrolló durante su estancia aquí. Sería lo que para vosotros es la maldición Imperius.

―Y a ver si lo adivino… El control mental no está prohibido en este país ―comentó Harry.

―Nosotros no tenemos un fuerte órgano gubernamental que nos controle, señor Potter ―dejó caer Cass ―. Pero en fin, volviendo al tema de los poderes… Me gustaría decir que ustedes son los únicos que los están desarrollando, pero no es así.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Cass? ―quiso saber Hermione.

―Con Rodolphus Lestrange viaja una bruja. Linda Grant. Hace la doble función de vigilante de Lestrange y, a la vez, le entrena en el desarrollo de poderes. Si él va a enfrentarse a vosotros, al menos que lo haga a vuestro nivel.

―¿No crees que deberíamos ir a ver a la líder del aquelarre de esta ciudad ya? ―propuso Harry.

Cass miró al joven. Minutos después, todos estaban frente a la puerta de la mansión. No fue el mayordomo quien abrió, sino la propia Alice Lauire.

―Cass Monroe.

―Alice Laurie.

Las dos mujeres se saludaron y abrazaron.

―Temía por ti. Desde que ese mago inglés, acompañado de una miembro de tu aquelarre se pasaron por aquí…

―Tengo entendido, pues, que Rodolphus Lestrange ya ha estado aquí ―comentó Harry.

Alice Laurie miró a Harry, extrañada.

―¿Y usted es?

―Alice, te presento a Harry Potter, mago inglés. Y a sus acompañantes, Ronald Weasley y su esposa, Hermione.

―Sed bienvenidos, pues. Ahora mismo estáis bajo la protección de mi aquelarre.

Entraron todos en la mansión.

―Señorita Laurie… ―llamó Harry.

―Laurie ―pronunció ella con acento francés ―. Alice Laurie ―completó ―. Tengo ascendencia francesa, señor Potter. ¿Qué desea?

―Quisiera saber todo lo que Lestrange le haya pedido.

Alice sonrió irónica.

―El muy ingrato venía buscando una manera de resucitar a un muerto. Bien, eso es confidencial. Les eché de aquí y no han vuelto a llamar a mi puerta, aunque no descarto la idea de que hayan… suspiró ― ido a ver al clan vudú.

Todos se miraron.

―Pero… ¿en qué consiste esa magia vudú? ―preguntó Harry, extrañado.

―Será mejor que pasemos al salón ―invitó Alice.

Minutos después, todos estaban instalados.

―La magia vudú es una corriente mágica distinta a la nuestra, pero eso no quiere decir que nuestra magia no haya bebido de ella. A decir verdad, nuestra magia es una mezcolanza de todas las ramas mágicas que se han desarrollado en esta región: vudú, europea, amerindia… ―narró Alice ―. La magia vudú viene de África, introducida en Norteamérica debido a la esclavitud. Los estados del Sur eran esclavistas, de modo que con los esclavos negros llegaban practicantes de vudú. Se establecieron en esos estados, se mezclaron con nosotros. Aprendimos de ellos y ellos de nosotros. Hay un clan vudú aquí, en Nueva Orleans. Mantenemos contacto con ellos y tenemos un prolífico intercambio de servicios.

―Un momento, ¿habla de magia vudú, esa gente que se dedica a resucitar a los muertos? ¿Los de los zombies? ―preguntó Ron.

―Discúlpele, soy hija de muggles y desde que estamos casados ha descubierto un mundo nuevo y excitante para él ―comentó Hermione.

Todos rieron.

―Los zombies son otra forma de llamar a lo que vosotros denomináis inferis. Los zombies son muertos reanimados por un practicante de vudú, pero no dejan de ser cadáveres. No vuelven a la vida. Vuestros magos oscuros hacen lo mismo, sólo que por otros medios.

―Entonces, si los practicantes de vudú se dedican a reanimar cuerpos como nuestros magos oscuros lo hacen… ¿para qué ha ido Lestrange a verles?

―Porque como he dicho, señor Weasley, hay un prolífico intercambio de servicios entre ambas comunidades. Y los practicantes de vudú rezan a muchos dioses, incluido al dios del dinero.

Al rato, todos descansaban. Habían decidido ir a visitar al clan vudú al día siguiente, pues Lestrange hacía poco que había ido a ver a Alice, y no creían que dispusiese del dinero necesario para pagar un conjuro de resurrección. No sabían de cuánto dinero dispondría Linda Grant, pero los conjuros de resurrección no eran baratos. Y de por sí, los jefes del clan no lo entregarían así como así.

En el salón, Alice y Cass tomaban un té.

―¿Es cierto lo que dices?

―Sí ―confirmó Cass ―. John Hawkes ha muerto, asesinado por orden de David Van Garrett. Eso quiere decir una cosa.

―Ninguno de nosotros está a salvo.

―Exacto. De hecho, David ya ha tratado de asesinarme. Por suerte, mis chicos estaban cerca.

Alice bebió un sorbo de té.

―¿El Aquelarre de Columbia ya tiene un nuevo líder?

―Si lo tiene, aún no lo ha hecho público. Ya sabes que la elección de un nuevo líder siempre es tarea difícil, especialmente si tu líder anterior ha muerto.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Avisar a los demás líderes?

Cass asintió.

―Es lo que debemos hacer, querida. Debemos reunir a los Cincuenta Mayores y tomar una decisión con respecto a David Van Garrett, antes de que tengamos que lidiar con un nuevo Cornelius Freeman. Yo tomaré el papel de la líder del aquelarre de Salem, y Laura será mi representante.

―¿Planeas volver al liderazgo cuando Van Garrett caiga? ―quiso saber Alice.

―Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto, pero tampoco tengo previsto ponerme la corona una última vez. Ya soy vieja, Alice. Y hay otros bien preparados.

―Hace días que avisé a los líderes del sur: Texas, Mississipi, Alabama, Georgia, Florida… No me gusta cómo se están desarrollando los acontecimientos.

―Creo que has hecho bien, querida, además de que…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, porque todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un cristal estalló y lo siguiente que vio Cass fue una bala impactando en el pecho de Alice. Cass gritó. Desde el piso de arriba se oyeron pasos apresurados. Más cristales se rompieron y balas entraron en el salón. Por suerte, Harry llegó a tiempo. No sabría explicar cómo lo hizo, pero alzó sus brazos y una bala que estuvo a punto de impactar en Cass salió despedida hacia otro lado. Echó a Cass al suelo y la protegió con su cuerpo. Al rato, los disparos cesaron. Ron se acercó con cautela a la ventana, desde donde se suponía que habían disparado.

―Se han ido… ―anunció.

―¿Estás bien? ―Harry ayudó a Cass a levantarse.

―Sí… Sí… Pero Alice…

Uno de los hombres de Cass se acercó y le tomó el pulso.

―Está muerta, Cass.

La anciana derramó unas pocas lágrimas. Sólo ella, de entre todos los presentes, conocía la gravedad del asunto. Otra líder de aquelarre, otra líder mayor, había muerto, asesinada. David estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Porque sí, estaba convencida de que había sido cosa de David.

―¿Cass?

Laura llamó a Cass. Llevaba en la mano una bala que no había llegado a impactar.

―¿Qué ocurre, Laura? ―Cass se enjugó las lágrimas.

―Esta bala… Está bendecida.

Cass tendió una mano para cogerla. En cuanto la bala tocó la mano de Cass, esta la apartó, como si la propia bala le quemase la palma.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―quiso saber Harry ― Cass, ¿qué pasa?

―Cazadores de brujas. Eso es lo que pasa, Harry Potter.


	9. El clan vudú

**8**

**El clan vudú**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione, acompañados de Cass, Laura y algunos representantes del aquelarre de Nueva Orleans, asistían al entierro de Alice Laurie. Al rato, todos volvían a la mansión.

―Ha sido imprudente salir a plena luz del día. Los cazadores de brujas no descansan, Cass ―reprochó Laura.

―Estábamos en un cementerio, Laura, es lugar sagrado para ellos.

―No lo entiendo, Cass, ¿cazadores de brujas? Pensé que habían dejado de existir.

Cass rió.

―Por desgracia, la carencia de un fuerte sistema de gobierno es que somos nosotros quienes debemos sacarnos las castañas del fuego, Harry. Los cazadores de brujas son una ancestral orden de caballeros con sedes en todo el mundo, especialmente en sitios donde no hay un órgano de gobierno fuerte. Su único objetivo es erradicar la brujería de la faz de la Tierra de una vez por todas y para siempre. Vuestro Ministerio cuenta con métodos para detener a los cazadores de brujas, pero aquí… aquí han aprendido a valerse por sí mismos, sin nadie que les persiga por sus actividades… ilícitas.

En la mansión, se sentaron en los sofás del salón. Varios brujos y brujas patrullaban los alrededores de la casa, día y noche. Cass, por su parte, había asumido el liderazgo en funciones del aquelarre mientras el Consejo de brujos y brujas de Nueva Orleans decidía cuál sería el nuevo líder.

―¿Consejos? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Son nuestros jueces. Cada aquelarre mayor cuenta con un consejo de brujas y brujos, con jurisdicción en todo un estado. Ellos se encargan de impartir justicia: interrogatorios, investigaciones, celebración de juicios… Normalmente están para los peores casos, como por ejemplo la muerte de un miembro de la comunidad ―explicó Laura.

―¿Y cuál es la pena por matar a un brujo de la comunidad? ―quiso saber Harry, curioso.

Laura miró a Harry.

―La quema en la hoguera.

Hermione tragó saliva.

―¿Quema en la hoguera? ¿No les parece una práctica un tanto… medieval? ―preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

―Al contrario. Era una práctica medieval. Los muggles la utilizaban como castigo hacia nosotros, pero la adoptamos debido a que el fuego purifica, libera nuestra alma del hueso y la carne, dejándola libre. Es un proceso doloroso, pero un proceso que nos libera de las ataduras de este mundo ―comentó Cass con voz firme, como si no quisiese que se cuestionasen los métodos a los que estaba acostumbrada ―. Por supuesto, señor Potter, no es que estemos quemando a brujos y brujas cada dos por tres.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ―preguntó Harry, por curiosidad.

―Hace tres años ―contestó Laura ―. Una bruja de un pequeño aquelarre de Connecticut. Mató a su madre, también bruja. Fue juzgada por su consejo, con toda la legalidad posible, con una defensa y también con una acusación. Y fue condenada. La quemaron al día siguiente de su juicio.

―Es de locos… ―soltó Harry.

―No se atreva a juzgar nuestras prácticas, señor Potter. Usted está aquí, en un país extranjero para usted, con unas prácticas extranjeras. No es asunto suyo cómo resolvemos las cosas aquí ―contestó Cass, visiblemente furiosa.

―Nosotros no quemamos en la hoguera a nuestros acusados. Les juzgamos y les mandamos a prisión.

―¡Ustedes tienen una organización burocrática, señor Potter! ¡Un Ministerio! ―gritó Cass, llena de ira mientras sujetaba su bastón con fuerza.

―Cass, por favor…

―¡Cállate, Laura! ―volvió a gritar Cass. Laura se calló mientras bajaba la mirada.

―¡Nosotros somos racionales! ―contrarrestó Harry.

―¿Racionales? Durante años estuvieron mandando a condenados a una prisión controlada por dementores. Sí, sabemos cómo operan. Durante años, dejaron que esas criaturas "besaran" a sus custodios, robándoles el alma. Dígame, señor Potter, ¿quién son ahora los más racionales?

―El Ministerio ya no utiliza dementores en Azkaban.

―Claro, porque por primera vez en años ya han usado la cabeza. Y por fin han dejado de usar a esas criaturas, por fin han recapacitado y perseguido a asesinos y torturadores, gente que les hizo vivir con miedo durante años.

―No tiene derecho a juzgarnos ―dijo Harry.

―Entonces usted tampoco, señor Potter ―alzó una mano y Harry salió despedido hacia atrás, chocando contra una pared plagada de cuadros.

De repente, tras eso, Cass sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

―Cass, ¿qué te ocurre? ―quiso saber Laura.

―Llévame… arriba.

Al rato, Laura salía de la habitación donde Cass descansaba.

―¿Qué le ocurre? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Su corazón. Lo cierto es que Cass lleva con problemas del corazón desde hace unos años. Por eso David la echó del liderazgo del aquelarre, porque consideró que ya no tenía fuerzas para liderarlo. Necesita descansar, nada más. Aún es fuerte, aunque no tanto como antes ―explicó Laura. Se dirigió entonces a Harry ―. Sé que no le gustan nuestros métodos, señor Potter, pero eso es ahora el menos de nuestros problemas. Como dijo Cass, cada uno debe ocuparse de lo suyo. Busque a Lestrange y deténgalo. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Van Garrett. Cuando le detengamos, los cazadores de brujas nos dejarán en paz.

―Está bien. ¿A dónde vamos? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Vamos a ir a ver al clan vudú.

Al rato, Harry, Ron y Hermione, acompañados de Laura, llegaban a los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

―¿El clan vudú vive aquí? ―preguntó Ron, sin dar crédito ―. Creí que, no sé, dado que tanto les gusta el dinero, vivirían como reyes.

―Aunque el clan vudú pide grandes sumas de dinero por sus rituales, Ron, no hacen alarde de su patrimonio. Les gusta la vida sencilla, tanto como mantenerse cerca de los suyos. Es por aquí.

Llegaron hasta una casa pequeña, bastante simple. Tras llamar a la puerta y que una especie de matones les dejasen entrar, fueron recibidos por un hombre.

―¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

―Soy Laura Higgs.

―Y yo soy Pierre Chavanel, líder del clan. ¿De dónde venís?

―Venimos del aquelarre de la ciudad.

Pierre evaluó a cada uno de ellos.

―No me suena haberos visto antes por allí.

―Eso es porque no somos miembros del aquelarre. Somos invitados. Yo vengo del aquelarre de Salem, y ellos son magos ingleses.

―Salem. Es curioso, porque ya he recibido la visita de alguien de allí ―Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Eso quería decir que Lestrange ya estaba allí ― ¿Y qué queréis? ¿Dónde está Alice Laurie? Ella siempre viene a verme.

Laura bajó la mirada.

―Alice ha sido asesinada. Por cazadores de brujas.

―¿Cazadores de brujas? ―Pierre rió por lo bajo ―. Cuando los cazadores de brujas vienen, vosotros tenéis que esconder la cabeza. Lamento, no obstante, la muerte de Alice. ¿Puedo saber qué habéis hecho para atraer cazadores de brujas? Si ellos están aquí, nadie está a salvo.

―Creemos que David Van Garrett, líder del aquelarre de Salem, ha sido quien los ha enviado.

Pierre volvió a reír.

―Un brujo haciendo pactos con cazadores de brujas. Qué irónico. Me parece que el tal Van Garrett está jugando con fuego.

―Van Garrett ya ha asesinado a dos líderes de aquelarre ―anunció Laura.

―Los problemas de los brujos no son asunto de los clanes vudú ―sentenció Pierre.

―No, no lo son. Y no hemos venido a relataros nuestros problemas. Venimos por otro asunto ―comentó Laura.

―Hablad pues, os escucho.

Laura miró a Harry, para que lo relatase mejor.

―Venimos siguiendo a un mago inglés. Llegó a Estados Unidos con la firme decisión de buscar la manera de resucitar a su maestro. Decidnos, ¿Rodolphus Lestrange ha estado aquí y le habéis proporcionado algún modo de resurrección?

Pierre se atusó la barba.

―Sí, lo he hecho.

―¿Cómo que lo ha hecho? ―preguntó Harry con indignación ― ¿Tiene idea de que nos ha condenado a todos?

Pierre Chavanel se levantó, irguiéndose todo lo que pudo.

―Cuidado con lo que dices. Yo rezo a un dios, chico, el dios del dinero. Y la mujer que iba con él, esa mujer me pagó una buena cantidad por el conjuro, más de lo que yo había pedido. Con una cantidad así, ¿cómo negarme? Después de darles el conjuro, la mujer mencionó volver a su aquelarre lo antes posible. Pero siguen en la ciudad, pues mandé hombre a vigilarles. Y ahora, si no tenéis nada más que decir, os aconsejo que os marchéis. Los cazadores de brujas andarán al acecho.

Los cuatro se marcharon, viendo que no podían sacar nada más en claro. Volvieron a la seguridad de la mansión, donde unos visitantes inesperados habían llegado.

―¿Quiénes son? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Líderes de los aquelarres mayores del sur. Fueron convocados por Alice, antes de que fuese asesinada. Nos hemos reunido para tratar el asunto de David y ver si podemos convocar al resto de aquelarres ―comentó Cass, quien al parecer ya se había recuperado.

―¿Y los cazadores de brujas? ―preguntó Hermione mientras veía a cada uno de los líderes, a cada cual más variopinto. Algunos tenían un estilo para vestir similar al de Cass. Otros no debían haber vestido ropa muggle en su vida, de modo que combinaron prendas como les había dado la gana.

―En cuanto detengamos a David, detendremos a los cazadores, aunque pienso que ellos no se pararán ante nada. De todos modos, no es la primera vez que lidiamos con cazadores de brujas ―explicó Cass.

Cass miró entonces a Harry. Aún tenían presente lo que había ocurrido hacía unas horas, pero era mejor enterrar el hacha de guerra y ocuparse de lo que realmente importaba.

―¿Qué habéis averiguado? ―quiso saber Cass.

―El líder del clan vudú, Pierre Chavanel, le ha dado alguna fórmula para la resurrección a Lestrange. Esa mujer que va a con él le ha pagado una buena cantidad, según Chavanel. No ha podido resistirse. Pero como nos ha dicho, Lestrange y su acompañante siguen en la ciudad ―relató Harry a la anciana.

―Entonces debéis encontrarle antes de que vuelva a Salem. Yo he de seguir debatiendo con los líderes y ver qué opciones tenemos de convocar al resto de aquelarres. Marchad ahora, Laura irá con vosotros.

Los cuatro abandonaron de nuevo la mansión y fueron a la ciudad. Había muchos sitios donde esconderse, pero Laura tenía la forma infalible de dar con Lestrange.

―¿Cómo les encontrarás? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Tenemos hechizos de seguimiento, de unión entre hermanos brujos, entre miembros de la comunidad. Si me concentro en Linda, podré dar con ella y encontrarla.

Se encontraban en una pequeña habitación de un motel de la ciudad. Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban, Laura estaba en el centro de la habitación, con los ojos cerrados y entonando un cántico por lo bajo. Finalmente, abrió los ojos.

―Ya la tengo ―afirmó.

Harry, Ron y Hermione posaron una mano en Laura. Al instante, los cuatro se desaparecieron.

* * *

―Concéntrate ―ordenó Linda.

―No es fácil.

―Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil, Rodolphus, nadie. La magia fluye libremente por nuestros cuerpos, es difícil controlarla. Pero cuando lo hacemos… Entonces es cuando se muestran nuestros poderes. Concéntrate.

Rodolphus miró la bola de papel estrujado que había sobra una mesa entre ellos dos. Alzó una mano en dirección a ella y se concentró. Finalmente, esta empezó a arder.

―Lo hice… ―confesó él.

―Lo has hecho muy bien. Ya sabes que Potter y los suyos también habrán desarrollado sus poderes.

―¿No deberíamos irnos ya? ―propuso Rodolphus ― Potter y los suyos siguen en la ciudad. Ya han debido de ir a ver al clan vudú.

―Cierto, quizás habría sido mejor que os marchaseis ya… Aunque sólo habríais retrasado lo inevitable ―fue Harry quien habló. Junto con Hermione, Laura y Ron aparecieron en la habitación en la que se escondían Rodolphus y Linda.

Rodolphus se apartó a tiempo mientras Linda alzaba un brazo, al mismo tiempo que Laura. Las dos salieron despedidas hacia atrás. Ron alzó una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su varita, sólo por si acaso. Una silla comenzó a arder, justo en el momento en que Rodolphus pasaba cerca. Hermione, por su parte, se concentró y obligó a Linda a detenerse.

―Basta, Lestrange, no puedes hacer nada ―sentenció Harry ―. Dame el hechizo de resurrección que Chavanel te dio y quizás tengamos piedad de ti.

―¿Crees que soy idiota, Potter? Tú nunca aprendes…

Cerró los ojos, como si se concentrase en algo. Pero no alzó una mano para mover algún objeto o al propio Harry, o para quemar algo. En vez de eso, Harry se quedó paralizado. Caminó sin voluntad hacia una mesa y cogió un cuchillo.

―Harry… ¿qué haces? ―Ron no entendía lo que su amigo hacía. Hermione seguía concentrada en detener a Linda, por lo que no veía lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Laura permanecía inconsciente.

Y entonces, Harry tomó con fuerza el cuchillo, mientras con una mirada de horror en su rostro, se rajó el cuello a sí mismo.

―¡No! ―gritó Ron.

Corrió hacia Harry y posó una mano en su cuello, intentando detener el flujo de sangre, el cual estaba descontrolado.

―Hu… Huye ―trató de decir Linda a Rodolphus.

Este miró un último momento a su acompañante y se desapareció.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Hermione, horrorizada al descubrir la escena, tras dejar de efectuar el control mental ― Incarcero ―pronunció, inmovilizando a Linda.

―Rodolphus le ha obligado a cortarse el cuello ―alcanzó a decir Ron mientras sollozaba. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo.

―Tenemos que volver a la mansión ―sentenció Hermione mientras hacía volver en sí a Laura ―. Vámonos.

Minutos después, Ron depositaba el cuerpo sin vida de Harry sobre una mesa. Cass llegó rápidamente.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Lestrange ha usado el control mental con él. Le obligó a rajarse el cuello ―dijo él. Tenía rastros de lágrimas en su cara.

―¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ―preguntó Hermione ―. ¿Un hechizo de resurrección?

―Hay una cosa más fácil ―anunció Cass. Se acercó hasta Harry. Pero antes, miró un momento a Laura ―. Siempre fuiste mi primera opción, Laura. Estoy seguro de que serás una excelente líder de aquelarre.

―¿De qué está hablando? ―quiso saber Ron.

―La magia se manifiesta de muchísimas formas, Ron ―contó Laura, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos ―. Telequinesia, control mental, transmutación… No todos pueden desarrollar múltiples poderes, y no todos llegan a descubrir sus habilidades más extrañas o profundas. Y sólo hay una persona en el mundo que yo conozca que puede hacer lo que Cass va a hacer ahora. Ella misma.

Cass posó sus manos sobre Harry, mientras se concentraba. Al instante, Harry se despertó, gritando. Cass, por su parte, cayó al suelo. Hermione corrió hacia ella mientras Ron auxiliaba a Harry.

―Está muerta ―confesó Hermione.

―El ejercicio de nuestras habilidades nos agota. Cuanto más mayores somos, más nos cuesta realizarlas. Cass tenía la habilidad de la Resurrección, una habilidad muy poco común. Sabía que, de utilizarla, moriría. Por eso no ha resucitado a nadie en los últimos años. Por eso no ha querido resucitar a Alice.

Harry miró el cuerpo sin vida de Cass.

―¿Ha dado su vida por mí? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Sí, Harry Potter, ha dado su vida por ti. Ahora te recomiendo que termines lo que has venido a hacer. Rodolphus Lestrange vuelve a Salem. Será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo ―contó Laura.

―Pero no será el único ―los líderes de los aquelarres del sur aparecieron. Era una mujer bajita y regordeta, ataviada con un vestido largo, quien hablaba ―. Hemos resuelto reunir a los líderes mayores. Los aquelarres de Columbia y Nueva Orleans ya tienen nuevos líderes. Y estoy seguro de que tú, Laura, representarás al aquelarre de Salem. Vamos a convocar a los Cincuenta Mayores… y detener a David Van Garrett.


	10. Resurrección

**9**

**Resurrección**

Harry, Ron y Hermione contemplaban el desfile de líderes que llegaban a cada momento. Hacía tan sólo unas horas que habían dejado atrás Nueva Orleans y se encontraban en Nueva York, en la sede del aquelarre, en un edificio del Upper East Side de Nueva York, donde habían sido recibidos por la líder del aquelarre, Samantha Broom, una mujer que los recibió con un vestido de alta costura.

―¿Creéis que esto funcionará? ―preguntó Ron. Miraba a todos los líderes, uno a uno, impotente porque no podía hacer nada para colaborar.

―Los Cincuenta Mayores se reúnen. Esto es algo que no pasa a menudo ―comentó Hermione. Al contrario que Ron, ella observaba atentamente a cada líder que llegaba y trataba de ayudar a Laura en todo lo que necesitase.

―¿Sí? Pues yo me siento que no servimos demasiado ahora mismo. Deberíamos estar en Salem, deteniendo a Lestrange. No en este… desfile de moda ―confesó Ron.

―Ya oíste a Laura, Ron. Una reunión de los Cincuenta Mayores no es tarea fácil. Y Lestrange necesita a Van Garrett para realizar el hechizo de resurrección. Hagamos lo que hagamos, todos juntos iremos a verles a ambos.

Laura por fin apareció, como líder de facto del aquelarre de Salem. Varios miembros del aquelarre lo habían abandonado en secreto para unirse a ella, tras la muerte de Cass Monroe.

―Chicos, lamento teneros aquí, sin que podáis hacer nada, pero vamos a contrarreloj. ¿Habéis practicado al menos vuestras habilidades?

Harry alzó una mano y atrajo para sí una lámpara de un mueble cercano.

―Cuidado, señor. Esa lámpara vale más de mil doscientos dólares ―Samantha Broom había aparecido de la nada. Tenía esa innata habilidad para saber cuándo manos ajenas tocaban sus muebles caros. Harry, Ron y Hermione creían que ese era su principal poder.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Harry, mal disimulando una sonrisa ―. Bueno, como puedes ver, cada vez domino mejor la telequinesia.

―Buen trabajo, Harry. ¿Y tú, Ron?

Ron cogió una hoja de papel y la hizo arder. Acto seguido, apagó las llamas con otro movimiento de su mano.

―Fácil.

―Impresionante. No olvides recoger esas cenizas. Tengo entendido que esa alfombra es carísima.

Todos rieron.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ―aseguró Ron.

―¿Qué sabemos de Lestrange? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Los miembros del aquelarre que se han reunido conmigo aseguran haberle visto llegar. Seguramente David esté preparando la manera de llevarle a Inglaterra.

―¿No necesitaría un traslador? ―preguntó Harry, extrañado.

―Van Garrett es líder de aquelarre, no necesita venir a la oficina que hay aquí, en Nueva York, para que le den uno. Crearé uno él mismo y se irá con Lestrange.

―¿Qué vais a hacer los líderes de aquelarre para apartar a Van Garrett del poder? ―quiso saber Hermione.

Laura miró alrededor suyo.

―Se supone que esto es confidencial, pero los Cincuenta Mayores vamos a efectuar un ritual de toma de poderes. Los Cincuenta deben estar cerca de su objetivo para efectuar el ritual y así poder quitarle los poderes a Van Garrett. Una vez hecho eso, Van Garrett será desterrado del aquelarre.

―¿Cuándo tendrá lugar el ritual? ―preguntó Harry.

―En cuanto los últimos líderes del oeste lleguen. Todos están al tanto de los asesinatos de dos líderes mayores, así que no tardarán mucho en llegar.

―Vale… Está bien. Lo siento, Laura, es que debemos darnos prisa.

―Harry, no te preocupes. Les pararemos los pies. Disculpad, tengo que volver con los demás líderes.

Laura se retiró. Harry, Ron y Hermione permanecieron donde estaban. Harry se acercó a un espejo y se miró la garganta. Había una blanca y delgada línea que lo atravesaba, único vestigio de la herida que se hizo. Aunque Cass le resucitó y sanó, no pudo evitar borrar todo vestigio de lo ocurrido.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hermione mientras le observaba cómo se pasaba una mano por la cicatriz.

―Sí, es sólo que… Lestrange me pilló desprevenido. En fin, esto de morir es… extraño.

―¿Qué hay más allá de ello? De morir, digo ―quiso saber Ron.

Harry miró a Ron mientras sonreía.

―No hay nada, Ron. Es todo negrura. Lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo bien, pero en fin, tampoco quiero preocuparme por ello. Estoy aquí y es lo que importa.

De repente, un grupo de cuatro personas entraron.

―Bueno, ha sido un viaje largo, pero ya estamos aquí ―dijo un hombre alto y que debía rondar los sesenta años.

―Sí, espero que el ritual no lleve demasiado tiempo ―confesó una mujer, también alta y anciana.

―Eh, ¿hola? ―saludó Hermione.

La mujer se quedó mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

―¿Sí, querida? ¿Eres miembro del aquelarre?

―No. Soy una invitada. Los demás líderes están ya aquí. Por aquí, por favor.

Acompañaron a los cuatro líderes con el resto. Laura les miró.

―Perfecto, ahora que estamos todos, el ritual puede empezar.

Minutos después, todos se encontraban en una mansión cercana a la mansión del aquelarre de Salem.

―¿No creéis que deberíamos ir a por Lestrange? En fin, ellos se encargarán de Van Garrett, pero eso no hará que detengan a Lestrange ¿Y si Van Garrett le ha explicado cómo realizar el hechizo de resurrección? ―expuso Ron.

Harry miró a los líderes de aquelarre, ataviados con capas negras. Por un momento le recordaron a los mortífagos, aunque sus caras afables decían lo contrario.

―Será mejor que nos retiremos, los líderes querrán estar solos.

Salieron de la mansión y esperaron fuera. Delante de ellos, la mansión del aquelarre de Salem permanecía en calma, sin luces encendidas. Harry observaba atentamente la mansión. Instintivamente, se pasó la mano por el cuello, por la cicatriz que lo atravesaba.

―¿Harry? ―preguntó Ron.

―Vamos a entrar.

―Harry, espera… los líderes ― dijo Hermione.

―Hasta ahora, Hermione, Lestrange no ha hecho más que escaparse. Pero no esta vez.

Harry puso dirección a la mansión, seguido de Ron. A Hermione no le quedó más remedio que ir detrás. Tras llegar a la puerta, Harry la abrió en sigilo, con la varita en alto.

―Debe estar en el despacho de Van Garrett. Vamos, no hagáis ruido.

Se fueron acercando al despacho. A medida que caminaban, oían voces.

―¿Ya está listo? ―era Lestrange quien hablaba.

―No tengas tanta prisa, aún tengo que recalibrarlo.

―Sólo es un traslador ¿Tan difícil te resulta? ¿No eres un líder de aquelarre?

―Disculpa, pero yo no tengo que viajar usualmente a otros países, ¿de acuerdo? Estará listo en un momento.

Harry aprovechó el momento. En vez de alzar su varita, fue su mano lo que alzó. La puerta se abrió de par en par, entrando tras ella.

―Disculpad si interrumpo, pero tengo un asunto pendiente.

―¡Potter! Si estabas muerto…

Harry alzó su mano otra vez. Van Garrett cayó hacia atrás, impulsado por la fuerza de Harry.

―Cierto, estaba muerto. Pero una buena amiga me trajo de vuelta. Pero esta vez no te daré la oportunidad de matarme una vez más, Lestrange.

―Ya lo veremos ―se concentró en ejercer el control mental sobre Harry, pero este fue más rápido.

―¡_Impedimenta_!

Rodolphus no pudo ejercer su habilidad. Sacó su varita y lanzó varias maldiciones a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero estos las esquivaron. Van Garrett, por su parte, se levantó y alzó una mano, pero no pudo hacer nada.

―¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué les pasa a mis poderes?

A través de la puerta aparecieron varios líderes de aquelarre.

―Has llegado demasiado lejos, David ―fue Laura quien habló.

―No… No, ahora no.

De repente, el traslador, una copa de cristal, empezó a brillar. Rodolphus ejecutó varios hechizos de protección y corrió hacia Van Garrett.

―¡_Accio copa_!

La copa voló hacia ellos. En ese momento, Harry corrió hasta ellos y saltó. Justo en el momento en que Lestrange cogió la copa, Harry tocó a Van Garrett en un hombro. Al instante, los tres desaparecieron.

Tras la sensación de viajar a través de un vórtice, los tres aparecieron en un cementerio.

―¿Hemos… llegado? ―quiso saber Van Garrett.

―Sí ¿Estás bien…? ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! ―gritó Lestrange. Harry había aparecido con ellos, pero Lestrange fue más rápido y le paralizó ―. Qué bueno que al final hayas venido, Potter. Al menos podrás observar la culminación de mi plan. Bueno, del plan de mi hermano Rabastan, el cual yo he mejorado.

―No olvides nuestro trato ―comentó David mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

―No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te había pasado?

―Los Cincuenta Mayores se reunieron y efectuaron un ritual de toma de poderes, por eso no pude hacer magia ―explicó Van Garrett.

―¿Entonces no tienes poderes? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? Te recuerdo que te necesito en esto ―Rodolphus sonaba preocupado.

―No te preocupes… ―movió una mano y una piedra voló hasta ella ―. Los Cincuenta no acabaron el ritual, sólo me debilitaron. De haber finalizado el ritual, yo sería… menos que un muggle. Pasemos a lo siguiente… ¿Tienes el hechizo?

Rodolphus sacó un papel doblado y se lo tendió a Van Garrett. Este lo tomó.

―¿Cuál es la tumba?

―Esa de allí.

Van Garrett caminó hasta una tumba solitaria. En la lápida no había ninguna inscripción ni nombre, sólo una Marca Tenebrosa, aunque Van Garrett no tenía ni idea de qué significaba. Sobre la losa que cubría la tumba, no había nada inscrito.

―¿No tiene nombre? ―se extrañó Van Garrett.

―Es Lord Voldemort de quien hablamos. Se enterró bajo una tumba anónima para evitar a futuros seguidores o para impedir remembranzas de fanáticos. No te preocupes, él está enterrado aquí. Tras su muerte en Hogwarts, el cuerpo fue enterrado aquí por ese ―señaló a Harry.

―No me preocupa.

Van Garrett sonrió y abrió el papel. Efectuó una serie de movimientos con las manos sobre la tumba mientras entonaba un cántico en una lengua extraña. Harry observaba la escena, impotente, aunque había algo raro en todo aquello, algo que le sonaba distinto.

Van Garrett, por su parte, siguió entonando su cántico. El cielo se oscurecía y varios truenos estallaron. Finalmente, se detuvo.

―¿Ya está? ―quiso saber Lestrange ― ¿Ha funcionado?

De repente, algo, o alguien, golpeó en el interior de la tumba.

―Pues claro que ha funcionado.

Alzó una mano y arrancó la pesada losa, abriendo la tumba. Un fuerte olor salió de ella. Van Garrett miró dentro, pero Lestrange fue más rápido y le apartó, bajando a la tumba. Estaba muy oscuro, de modo que no veía nada. Finalmente, Lestrange salió, llevando a alguien consigo. Pero no era quien Van Garrett estaba esperando. No era un Señor Oscuro lo que Lestrange sacaba de la tumba.

Era una mujer.

―¿Qué significa esto?

Harry lo vio entonces. Y por supuesto, reconoció a la persona que iba con Lestrange. Aquel no era el cementerio donde Lord Voldemort había sido enterrado, pues Harry nunca había estado allí. A Voldemort lo enterró en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, junto a sus padres, aunque, como había dicho Lestrange, procuró no dejar inscripción alguna en la lápida. Sin embargo, Harry sabía algo, y es que los mortífagos que murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts fueron enterrados también, algunos por el Ministerio, otros por familiares aún vivos, como la persona que Lestrange ayudaba a salir de la tumba. Y había mortífagos cuya fama era tan legendaria como la del propio Voldemort. Por eso se decidió que se enterrarían anónimamente, para evitar futuras visitas de fanáticos de las Artes Oscuras.

La mujer que iba con Rodolphus Lestrange era su mujer, Bellatrix Lestrange. Tenía la cara demacrada, más demacrada aún de cuando vivió sus últimos años como lugarteniente del Señor Tenebroso. Quizás era por haberse pasado los últimos diecinueve años en una tumba, quizás era porque el hechizo de resurrección no te devolvía a tu estado original. Quizás es que quedaba algún vestigio, como la cicatriz que atravesaba el cuello de Harry. Quién sabía… Pero lo que Harry sí sabía es que a Van Garrett no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

―¿Quién diablos es esta mujer? ¿Dónde está tu Lord Tenebroso?

―Has sido un idiota, Van Garrett ―confesó Lestrange, una vez en tierra. Ayudaba a Bellatrix a mantenerse en pie, pues ella parecía muy desorientada.

―¿Me has engañado? ―Van Garrett estaba indignado. Miraba con furia a Lestrange.

―Sí, todo este tiempo. No tenía ninguna intención de resucitar a Lord Voldemort. Está mejor muerto que vivo. En realidad, tenía intención de resucitar a otra persona, desde el principio, desde que Rabastan me confesó su plan.

―Ya veo. Creo que los aurores detuvieron al hermano equivocado. ¿Quién es esta puta?

Rodolphus rió por lo bajo antes de asestar un fuerte puñetazo a Van Garrett.

―Mira, para esto no necesito magia alguna. ¿Ves, David? Aquí, en Inglaterra, hacemos las cosas a nuestra manera. Ella es Bellatrix, mi esposa.

Van Garrett miró a Bellatrix, que seguía desorientada.

―Claro, debí haberlo sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. El poder para resucitar a una persona… ¿Y por qué no hacerlo con tu esposa? Sin embargo, nunca sospeché que llegarías a hacer tal cosa. Rabastan nunca me dio razones para ello.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Él me habló de tu esposa. De lo mucho que la quisiste. Pero era de esperar que no hicieseis nada, especialmente si ella ya amaba a otra persona.

―Cállate… ―ordenó Lestrange.

―Rodolphus… Ahora entiendo que no he debido subestimar el amor. Pero ella amó siempre a tu señor, con una devoción increíble. ¿Crees ahora que ella se quedará contigo? ¿Cómo crees que se tomará que su señor está muerto?

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Van Garrett se levantó.

―¿Sabes una cosa, Rodolphus? Crees haberme engañado, pero lo cierto es que yo siempre gano. Y aunque es muy bonito lo que has hecho, me agradecerás lo que yo voy a hacer ahora.

De repente, sacó un cuchillo y le cortó el cuello a Bellatrix.

―¡No!

Acto seguido, con el mismo cuchillo, se lo clavó en el corazón. Al instante, Van Garrett dio un empujón con una pierna a Bellatrix, cayendo ésta en su tumba.

―Cenizas a las cenizas… ―comentó Van Garrett.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, pero, de inmediato, se detuvo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba ardiendo. Se dio la vuelta, horrorizado, y vio a Lestrange con la mirada fija en él. Al instante, las llamas se extendieron por su cuerpo, devorándolo y consumiéndolo.

Tras eso, tras ver cómo Van Garrett moría, Rodolphus cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada perdida. Harry, por su parte, recuperó la movilidad de sus miembros. Se levantó y alzó su varita.

―_Incarcero_.

Cuerdas invisibles inmovilizaron a Lestrange, pero este no hizo nada por impedirlo.

―Ya me tienes, Potter. Te ha costado, pero ya me tienes.

―Quedas detenido, Rodolphus Lestrange. Serás sometido a un juicio y llevado a Azkaban ―confesó Harry.

―Ahórrate la palabrería.

―Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Por qué Bellatrix? Podrías haber resucitado a tu señor, haber logrado escapar de persecuciones…

―Dime una cosa, Potter. ¿Estás enamorado?

Miró a Harry largamente, pero este no dijo nada. Comprendía entonces a Lestrange. Haber vivido parte de tu vida enamorado de alguien que no te correspondía, debía ser algo muy duro. Quizás confiaba en que, sabiendo que Lord Voldemort estaba muerto, Bellatrix centraría su atención en él ¿Qué habría hecho Bellatrix si supiese que su señor había muerto? Ella, que fue su mortífaga más devota, ¿lo habría aceptado o habría cometido una locura?

Harry miró el cadáver humeante de Van Garrett. Las últimas llamas se apagaban. Recordó las palabras de Cass, acerca de las sentencias a muerte en la hoguera. Los Cincuenta Mayores iban a quitarles sus poderes, pero… ¿Qué harían después? ¿Lo habrían juzgado, atado a un poste y le habrían hecho arder? Prefirió no pensar en ello, sino en el hecho de que, afortunadamente, todo había acabado al fin.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El juez del Wizengamot golpeó su estrado con su mazo de madera. Dos aurores se llevaron a Lestrange de la sala. Harry vio cómo se marchaba. Ron y Hermione ya habían vuelto a Inglaterra, acompañados por Laura para que testificase en el juicio.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando. Finalmente, sólo quedaron los cuatro.

―Bueno, todo ha acabado. Lestrange irá a prisión ―comentó Laura ―. Aún no puedo creer que sólo tuviese intención de resucitar a su difunta esposa.

―Pues créelo ―contestó Harry ―. Quién iba a decir que hasta un mortífago como Rodolphus Lestrange podía amar. En fin, ¿cómo van las cosas en los Estados Unidos, Laura?

Laura sonrió.

―Los Cincuenta Mayores han vuelto a sus respectivos aquelarres. Y el aquelarre de Salem me ha aceptado como su líder. Es cierto que nuestro Consejo quería juzgar a Van Garrett, pero su destino final ha sido algo peor.

―¿Y qué pasa con sus seguidores? Melissa, Linda…

―Todos serán ajusticiados. Y el Consejo decidirá sus destinos.

―¿Te refieres a que todos arderán en la hoguera.

Laura alzó una mano, pero no para efectuar magia alguna, sino para detener a Harry.

―No discutamos eso, Harry. Los Cincuenta Mayores aprovechamos para discutir nuestras… ortodoxas prácticas. Y no todos serán condenados. Ni siquiera a la hoguera, tranquilo. William ha sido el único que ha cometido asesinato, pero el resto son cómplices o culpables de otros delitos. Recibirán juicios justos y sus respectivas penas.

Harry sonrió, complacido.

―Me alegra oír eso, Laura. Hay un traslador para Nueva York en la Oficina de Trasladores del Ministerio, pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

―Te lo agradezco, Harry, pero el aquelarre está patas arriba. En cuanto pueda organizarlo todo, vendré a visitaros. O vosotros podréis venir cuando queráis.

Laura se despidió de todos. A los pocos minutos, tomaba un traslador, de vuelta a casa. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por un pasillo del Ministerio.

―Todo ha acabado, pues ―confesó Ron.

―Sí. Ya le he dejado a Tigh el informe del caso. Y me ha confesado que el Ministerio ha accedido finalmente a financiarnos este año, después de saber del éxito de la misión. Incluso se ha interesado por esa forma de ejercer la magia que tienen los estadounidenses.

―Reconozco que esa forma no está nada mal. Y muy seguramente perfeccione mi habilidad ―contestó Ron.

―Por supuesto, pero no quemes la casa en el intento, ¿quieres? ―pidió Hermione. Todos rieron ―. He de volver a mi oficina. Os veré luego.

Se despidió y se marchó. Harry y Ron siguieron caminando.

―Entonces, ¿Lestrange resucitó a su esposa? ¿Nunca trató de devolver a la vida a su señor?

―No, Bellatrix era su objetivo en todo momento. Desde que descubrió los planes de Rabastan. No puedo dejar de pensar que quizás ahora no estaríamos aquí si Rabastan fuese quien hubiese huido aquella noche. No puedo evitar pensar si ahora estaríamos planificando defensas contra Voldemort.

Ron pasó un brazo por su hombro.

―No te preocupes, amigo. Todo ha acabado bien. Aunque Bellatrix volvió a la vida, no logró permanecer en el mundo apenas unos minutos. Van Garrett también ha muerto, Rodolphus está en prisión, los aquelarres de Estados Unidos descansan tranquilos, intentando volver a la normalidad… Créeme, no hace falta que te preocupes de nada más.

Harry sonrió mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Ron, igual que él.

―Es cierto, no hace falta preocuparse de nada.

Llegaron a la Oficina de Aurores y la abrió con un movimiento de su mano, gracias a su telequinesia. Sí, no hacía falta preocuparse absolutamente de nada. Todo volvía a la normalidad.


End file.
